Getting What's Yours
by Akizu Miko
Summary: InuYasha and Kagomes relationship is blossoming to a life long love. No real lemons InuxKag COMPLETE.
1. Cry For Help

I don't own InuYasha or any other character here, just this little story.)

Made by: Akizu Miko

"Getting what's yours"

Kagome was traveling from her home in present day Tokyo to pay a visit to InuYasha and the close friends she had made through her journeys to obtain the Shikon no-tama. (A monk, demon slayer, a young fox demon and a cat demon).Since school was over for the summer break, she could visit them a lot more often and spend weeks at a time in Feudal Japan. The smell of lavender overflowed her nose.

"Guess I used too much condition this time." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone while touching the shards so carefully placed on her neck.

It was nearly full with maybe 15 shards to go. She zoned out a little and the well she had come out of so many times before in the last few years, somehow looked different. As if everything was given a softer tone. The air was crisp of summer scents and blossoms as she walked toward their make-shift house in the village. While walking slowly trying to take in everything so beautiful around her, she felt a presence. Nothing threatening, but something or someone was definitely there. She slowly turned around tightly shutting her eyes for a moment.

"Please be a bird" She whispered under her breath.

Opening her eyes with a gentle breeze coming from the east, she saw "him". The one who lay dormant for 50 years under that sacred tree. The one betrayed by his first love. The one whom Kagome loved with all her heart even though she knew he had feelings for "her" after all that she's done to try to kill InuYasha numerous times. She even tried to kill Kagome a few times, but for some reason it was always pushed to the side. As if it never happened. InuYasha looked so peaceful. He didn't seem angry that she'd been gone for almost 2 weeks due to her intense high school finals.

All she could do is murmur "I…InuYasha?" Looking gawky-eyed at him she suddenly dropped to sit on a close by rock.

"Hey Kagome...where have you been lately? I really...mi-" suddenly he stopped talking and had a slight blush over his face. As if he was going to say something too mushy for his arrogant stature. She stared at him for a second not knowing what to say.

"Hm...I've had a lot of tests. You see it's the end of my school year. I can come here allot more often and even stay twice as long as usual..." she said with a warm smile as her voice trailed off.

InuYashas mind was wandering too .He couldn't help but stare at the full bloomed flowers everywhere."...oh well that's good". He said in a hushed slightly worried tone.

Seeing his worried expression, Kagome immediately shot up, almost screaming. "I came here to be with you guys since schools out! What did I miss while I was gone that's made you so skittish?"

She stood and stared at him wide-eyed in all her beauty. "Kagome it's just..." his voice shaky and trailing off again.

"WHAT IS IT, TELL ME!" She screamed not caring who heard her.

"N-naraku...He's sure to kill me. Every demon imaginable is coming to the village. Not to harm anyone but to warn me." His voice became very nervous.

"Naraku has become 10 times stronger cause of help from stupid Sesshomaru but only for the time of one moonless night. I don't know how to ask you this but- ... can I stay with you, in your era?"

Totally in disbelief she couldn't help the tear slowly rushing down her cheek. This was the first time she had seen the hanyou worried besides when her life was in danger. "NOO! Don't cry!! Why are you crying!?"

InuYasha always hated when kagome cried. She didn't know why, but she suspected it was because he always wanted to see her happy.

"I...Inuyasha...What would ever make you doubt that I wouldn't let you stay with me?"

A calming look came over his face as he gently wiped a tear about to stroll off her face, making sure not to hurt her with his powerful claws.

'Was he going to say he missed me before? He was probably just trying to be nice so I would let him stay with me!'

These thoughts were overflowing her head. Yet still she couldn't help the urge to just leap into his arms just to reassure him everything was going to be alright. Before she knew it they were closer then they had ever been before as a twig snapped about 20 feet away. InuYasha let go and turned around ready to beat the creature that had disturbed them to a living pulp.


	2. Confessions

I don't own anything but this story.

Here's chapter 2:confessions

"KAGOME!!YAY!!" A little fox demon screamed leaping into Kagomes arms.

"Shippo, I've missed you so much!" Kagome squealed out so happy to see the child.

She had almost become a mother figure for Shippo to look up to. Kagome always made sure he was taken care of and that InuYasha didn't hurt him with his moody temper. Shippo knew that InuYasha would never hurt kagome, so that was always the safest spot for him. Just then Miroku and Sango came. With Kilala in her small form trailing behind.

"Hey you guys! It feels like so long since I've seen you!" Kagome said grabbing Sangos arm jumping up and down.

The two had grown so close, being the only girls on the journey they related to each others problems and were even the same age. As Sango and Kagome walked off to chat and fill each other in on what they missed InuYasha just stand there with a blank look on his face. Not knowing what really happened, Miroku hit him across the head with his staff.

"Hello?? InuYasha let's go already" Miroku said in a rhythmic tone.

"Hu…what? Oh yeah lets go" InuYasha said as if he was bored out of his mind.

As InuYasha, Shippo and Miroku walked toward the village Shippo bursted out "Sooo, InuYasha what where you and Kagome just doing? I saw you guys! So did Miroku and Sango."

InuYasha, enraged, hit Shippo over the head. "We didn't do anything!" He insisted with his hand still clutched in a fist.

His hand was bleeding because he had dug his claws into his palm from making a tight fist.

"Ow! Shippo! You better run!"

All you could hear was Shippo screaming and running as fast as he could to the make-shift house where he knew Kagome and Sango would be to protect him. Miroku gave off a chuckle and just followed along. Shippo jumped into Kagomes arms burying his head in her chest.

"Shippo get over here! I'm going to kill you!"

"InuYasha…SIT!" Kagome yelled while holding Shippo tight reassuring him InuYasha wouldn't hurt him.

As soon as the command wore off InuYasha shot up and yelled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kagome quickly rushed over to him and grabbed his hand.

InuYasha feeling a little awkward just stared at her. "InuYasha, what happened to your hand?"

She went to grab some bandages and ointment to treat his wound and quickly grabbed his hand again and motioned him to sit down with her. As she wrapped the gash up on his hand, he just stared at her in amazement.

"I…I scratched myself…" He couldn't talk. He could barely breathe.

He loved how Kagome didn't care that he had just threatened Shippo and still helped him. No matter how he got hurt or how mad she was at him, she always was there to bandage him up. All he could do was smile as Miroku and Sango glanced at each other and laughed at InuYashas confused look. Shippo chased Kilala around in a circle oblivious to the rest of them.

"WH-what is it InuYasha?" Kagome almost whispered staring into his golden eyes.

He held his hand and mumbled "nothing...hmf" Kagome sat up and walked out of the house huffing.

"Now look what you did InuYasha! Why can't you just be open with Kagome! I'm sure that's all she wants from you" Sango yelled disappointed.

"Don't worry you guys I'll fix it. She can't stay mad at me for long" He said with a mischievous look on his face as if he was going to do something that would get him into trouble. He dashed out of the house running as fast as he could.

"Stupid InuYasha! Why won't he open up to me?" Kagome huffed as she walked toward the well to go home.

Before she could get there InuYasha leaped from behind her. He landed only a foot in front of her.

"WHA-…What do you want?" She yelled with her arms crossed looking the other way.

"Kagome" He smiled and looked at her with a playful look. "You can't stay mad at me forever" InuYasha knew he had to suck up to her so she'd let him stay in her time.

He sat in front of her as if he were a little dog waiting for his next command. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh InuYasha…Good boy!"

She patted his head, still laughing, and bending over to be in his eye sight. "I'm still going home you jerk!"

She stood up and walked toward the well. As soon as she was going to put her hand on it to jump in, InuYasha pushed her away.

"Oh no you don't! I really missed you. Stay here for the night and then we can go to your era tomorrow"

Kagome just stared and wondered 'It's almost as if we are boyfriend and girlfriend! I knew he liked me all along!'

She gazed off in the sky but was disturbed. "Earth to Kagome!!" InuYasha said waving his hand in front of her face.

"hmf.I-I'm not falling for those puppy eyes. I'm going home!"

InuYasha looked a little disappointed and put his head down. "Gosh. OK I'LL STAY" She said knowing she wouldn't win the argument.

Because if she tried to go in the well he would block her. He was so much stronger then her. She didn't even want to start messing with him. He just looked up at her and quickly jumped into a tree.

"Kagome come on!" He headed toward the village jumping tree to tree.

"Coming!" She ran trying to catch up with him even though it wasn't possible.

They reached the village as Kagome spotted some herbs that where perfect for healing. She sat down beside them and picked them one by one. InuYasha stopped in his tracks and guessed she might want to be alone for a little bit since he was annoying her since she came through the well. He walked into the small house where he found Miroku trying to persuade Sango to cook him some dinner.

"Please my dearest Sango" He said in a charming voice.

"No!" Sango insisted in a flirty tone. She obviously was in a good mood.

As InuYasha found a place to sit and watch Miroku and Sango flirt, he couldn't help but think about Kagome.

'So is this what will make Kagome happy? Do I have to be so stupid like Miroku to make her like me?'

He wondered not knowing much about girls or there feelings. Just then Kagome walked in with Kaede. They had food and herbs galore.

"Ready for dinner everyone?" Kaede said looking at everyone with one eye.

A rhythmic "YES!" went across the room. Everyone was starving. It was almost midnight and they hadn't eaten really anything all day. As Kagome sat down fixing her skirt, InuYasha got up and sat next to her.

"So… Can you take off this bandaging? I think it's better by now" InuYasha healed very fast because of his demon powers.

"Sure" Kagome said with a little confused smile. InuYasha just smiled back and sat there.

"Miroku. Do you suppose InuYasha is flirting with Kagome? Did you have a little talk with him or something?" Sango whispered very low into his ear.

"No. I think he's just learned from hanging out with the master" Miroku proudly talking about himself putting his arm around Sango.

SLAP! "Wuohoh" Miroku held his face.

"You are a jerk Miroku" She laughed as she pet Kilala who was playing with a string coming off of Shippos kimono.

"Hey Kilala get off my kimono!" Shippo squealed laughing at what his friend was doing.

"Mew" Kilala answered purring. Sango couldn't help but shutter a laugh at the two, while Miroku still held his face in pain.

"All done!" Kagome said cheerfully. She put the bandages in a pile to the side and looked into the fire.

"Thanks" InuYasha said a little nervous. "Why haven't any demons come to fight lately?"

Kaede responded: "I have put sutras everywhere. They will not bother ye".

InuYasha just looked at her for a second and then stared at the fire, just as Kagome was doing. A cold and bitter breeze came through the house. Kagome shook violently. She wasn't wearing much. Just a skirt and a thin long sleeved shirt as usual. Miroku gave InuYasha a suggestive look and looked at kagome and back at him. InuYasha smiled and shook his head. He knew what to do. He took off his haoroi layer of his kimono and draped it over Kagome. Then ever so carefully, he pulled her close to him to keep her warm. Kagomes insides were screaming. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. She didn't know what to do. So she just laid her head on his shoulder.

'I can't believe this is happening!'

She thought of all their adventures together and how close they've gotten over the years. InuYasha looked up and Miroku winked. Sango was leaning against the wall almost asleep with Kilala curled up in her lap. Shippo was playing with his magic gadgets next to Sango. About 10 minutes passed without a word.

Kaede looked up at everyone and calmly said "Ye dinner is served."

She had a bowl of food for everyone consisting of rice and misou soup mixed together and a small cup of medicinal tea to keep everyone healthy.

"Mmm…this looks really good! Thanks Kaede." Kagome got up and got her bowl as did everyone else. They sat in front of the fire eating their delicious meals.

"I don't remember the last time I had some food this good!" Miroku said obviously trying to get on Kaedes good side.

"Thank you. I've been working on getting it perfect for quite a while" Kaede responded knowing he was just being full of himself as usual.

Sango just let out a "hm" and looked at him as if he was no more interesting then a pile of dirt. Shippo sat there playing with his food and throwing pieces to Kilala. They must have been pretty amusing, because everyone was staring at there childish behavior. Within 15 minutes everyone had finished their dinner. A contagious yawn spread across the room. Kagome got up to go get a blanket for Sango. She always brought one so Sango wouldn't have to sleep on the cold floor like the others. Then she reached for her sleeping bag and a pillow. For some reason she was compelled to stop what she was doing. As if someone was trying to tell her something. Sure enough InuYasha was on his way to the door looking at her with a smile. She walked out of the house to see InuYasha in a tree right next to the house.

For a second they just stared at each other. "Ever sleep in a tree? It gets kinda lonely." InuYasha said suggestively.

"Um…why no I haven't. I can barely climb up one" she replied with the biggest blush that ever crossed her face.

"You want to?" He knew she did.

"Um…sure" She smiled. "But… I'm gunna need some help getting up there" She couldn't resist a little laugh while her insides screamed at her.

They had no idea that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo where looking through a small window at them in amazement.

"Wow looks like the master is gunna need some tips from InuYasha" Miroku snickered.

"Guess so" Sango said as she pushed his face into the floor.

"My dear Sango! Why?" Miroku said as if he was underground.

"Shut up and sleep monk" Sango said as she cuddled with Kilala in front of the fire.

Shippo was already half asleep watching Kaede cut some herbs in another corner. InuYasha hopped out of the tree in an instant and lifted kagome as he always did. This time into the tree. He dropped her onto a low branch and then climbed onto one a little higher then hers. He leaned against the tree with perfect balance trying to get comfy. Kagome was confused.

"How is this comfy? I mean I'm sitting on wood" Kagome said staring at him.

"I didn't expect you to sleep there." He said not sounding at all mad.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Kagome obviously didn't get it.

"You're so clueless sometimes. Here I'll help you." InuYasha said as if he was talking to Shippo.

He scooped her up and held her as if she was a baby in his arms. "This is how I expected you to sleep." InuYasha laughed so confident.

"Wow, I am clueless. InuYasha…Why have you changed? You've never been this nice to me before." Kagome said contently as she leaned her head against his chest. She could here his hearts rhythmic beat.

"While you where gone… I realized if I ever lost you…Well I don't know what I would do. I know I didn't treat you the best I could all the time. But that has changed" InuYasha explained.

"Well that's right. Most of the time I thought you hated me" she sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. Really I am. You know I'm trying to be nicer. I don't want you running off with Koga since he likes you too." He smiled.

'Wait. Is he saying that he likes me?' Kagomes heart started to race faster.

"What's the matter Kagome? You know I can feel your heart beating. I always could." He scratched his head.

'Oh it must be because of his sharp senses.' She looked a little confused.

"Oh nothing! Just thinking…" Her voice trailed off as she yawned.

"Ok get some sleep Kagome"

"Mhm" She replied falling asleep.

Carefully he snuggled into the tree with kagome in his arms, wrapped ever so carefully on her so she wouldn't fall during the night.


	3. Coming home

**Here's chapter 3:Coming home**

By now it was 8 o'clock in the morning. Kagome woke up to see a beautiful sun. She stretched her arms out almost falling out of the tree.

"Hm. That was close" InuYasha said while yawning and holding Kagome a little tighter and closer to him so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" She sounded worried ready for him to yell at her as usual.

"No it's ok! Don't worry, I'm not mad." He had a warm smile.

Kagome never realized how big and bright his golden eyes were. "Hm" She just nodded. InuYasha got up and carefully let Kagome down to the floor.

"Well, well, well. I see you guys are up" Miroku said as if he was a child.

Sango soon followed him out of the hut with Kilala and Shippo following behind.

"I guess we should go now InuYasha." She turned to face him.

"Yeah" As all of them walked to the well there was complete silence.

They reached the well a few minutes later. "Bye guys" Kagome said to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala.

"Bye Kagome". They all replied.

InuYasha just kept to himself hopping into the well followed by Kagome. Within a few seconds they where in Kagomes time. Without a thought InuYasha picked up Kagome bridal style and jumped very gracefully out of the well.

"Thanks" Kagome couldn't believe what a gentlemen he had become.

"Don't mention it". InuYasha just looked straight ahead with a blush as they walked from the well to Kagomes house.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled waiting for a response.

"Hey Kagome, I'm in the kitchen!" Her mom hollered.

"'Kay!" She took off her shoes and raced toward the kitchen. She completely forgot about InuYasha. But he just followed along.

"Hey mom. Oh! I almost forgot. We are having a little trouble in InuYashas time. Can he pleeease stay here for the summer?" She pleaded to her mother.

"Sure Kagome. He can stay in your room we have a blow up bed, or in the spare room"

Kagome was so glad that her mother had agreed. "Thanks mom! Come on InuYasha, help me unpack".

She grabbed his hand and raced up the stairs. 'She's holding my hand' InuYasha thought blushing. They soon where at her door and she twisted the knob to let her and InuYasha in.

"Finally back in my own room" She plopped herself onto her bed squeezing her pillow.

"Yeah…I'm still here you know." InuYasha said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah…hehe I almost forgot". She dumped out her book bag on her bed and motioned for InuYasha to sit.

She put her sleeping bag under her bed and put all her cosmetics on her vanity.

"Here InuYasha can you put this in my closet?"

"Sure" He grabbed it from her and put it in the closet across the room.

"Ok InuYasha. I'm going to go get changed. Just make yourself at home." She smiled brightly.

"Keh" He responded leaning against the wall on her bed.

What felt like and hour to InuYasha was only about 15 minutes. Kagome burst into the room laughing on the phone.

"Yes, I remember that was so funny. I can't believe Yumi actually fell for that! Well I'll talk to you later. I have a little doggy to take care of" She smiled and looked at InuYasha.

He crossed his arms and pretended to be offended at her comment. Then he noticed her clothes. He had never seen this outfit. She was wearing a pink v necked tank-top that had a white bow in the middle and a darker shade of pink flowing short skirt. She noticed him staring at her.

"You like it don't you?" Quickly InuYasha snapped out of his trance and replied by blushing.

"Hm. I knew you would". She said with a flirty smile.

"So, you probably want to hang out with Souta. He's bound to have something interesting to do". She said with a slightly depressed look.

"I'd rather stay with you" He smiled.

"Well then. I have to go water the garden. It's such a hot day. C'mon InuYasha" She walked out of the room and out the door to go outside.

There she turned on the garden hose to fill up the watering can. As it got full she turned it off and started to hum a little bit. InuYasha just sat on the floor next to the garden watching how gracefully she walked through the flowers. She was quick. She didn't want InuYasha to get bored sitting there watching her water the flowers.

"I'm done so what do you want to do now InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked at her as if he had never seen her before. "I don't feel like doing anything. It's too hot around here" He complained, not used to the impact of global warming.

"Well… we could go to the lake, it's not too far and only my family knows about it… I mean that is if you don't mind getting wet…" She trailed off thinking her idea wasn't going to go off well with InuYasha.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm dieing of heat stroke" He laughed a little and got up.

"Okay, common I have to get changed…again. Hehe" She said kind of hesitating since she just had changed.

She walked back into the house and back into her room with InuYasha trailing behind.

"I'll just be a minute I have to get a bathing suit on. I guess you can just take off your haoroi" Kagome was blushing a little bit explaining this to InuYasha.

Not long passed and kagome came back in the room with a bikini top and skirt that was yellow with pink lace lining.

"Oh, that looks nice I suppose" InuYasha gave off a laugh like he couldn't contain himself.

"Hehe I know. Let's go!" She was a little nervous.

InuYasha could tell in the way she talked. "Don't worry kagome. You'll be safe with me" He insisted trying to make her less nervous.

InuYasha was a little dense when it came to this stuff. "What? I'm not worried about that. I know I'll be safe with you." She said with a loving smile and kept walking.

Before leaving the house Kagome grabbed a sheet from the hall closet so they wouldn't have to sit on the sand when they were wet. It only took 5 minutes to get to the lake that was in the forest in Kagomes backyard.

"This is real nice. I didn't know that a lake was backing here" He looked very happy to see water for once.

Kagome placed down the blanket under a very small tree. There was barely any shade near the lake, so the little tree had to do. InuYasha and Kagome where the only ones at the lake beside a few birds pecking at the ground and the occasional fish that jumped out of the water to get a dragon fly. InuYasha took of the top of his kimono as if it was nothing. The only time he really took it off was after a battle when he would only let Kagome bandage his wounds. InuYasha went near the waters side and stuck his feet in. The water was cool and refreshing. Within a few seconds he was up to his waste, but didn't go any further.


	4. Souta Ruins A Rare Moment

**Chapter 4:****Souta Ruins a moment**

**Made by: Akizu Miko**

"**Getting what's yours"**

"Is the water cold?" Kagome asked as she stuck her foot in. She really hated going into cold water.

"No, not at all come in!" He said splashing around like a little kid.

Kagome almost caught up to him but tripped on a rock in the water and fell face first into the water. Not even a second later she got up. Her whole body was totally wet and dripping. Kagomes hair had a shine in it from the water mixing in with her hair products.

All InuYasha could do was laugh. "Ha-ha! I can't believe you fell!"

"Oh shut up!" She said playfully and splashed him in the face with water.

"Hehe. Who's wet now?" InuYasha shook his head to get himself dry.

When his hair was wet he looked so much gentler. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was so cute.

"Why are you staring at me!?" InuYasha yelled in her face.

"Hmhm…You're so cute when you're wet. That's all" She laughed and submerged herself for a few seconds to get the rest of her hair products out.

'Did she really just say that' He put his hands to his chin and thought if his ears had betrayed him.

When Kagome came out of the water, InuYasha picked her up and Kagome started squirming around.

"InuYasha what are you doing?!"

"Oh, nothing" He replied with a mischievous smile.

He walked a few steps deeper and threw Kagome in. She landed in the water with a splash. "Hahahahahahahaha" InuYasha laughed as he held his stomach.

Kagome got up screaming "What was that for?!"

"I don't know I thought it would be funny I guess." InuYasha looked at her still laughing.

Kagome walked straight up to him and calmly said "Bad boy! You're lucky I can't make you sit!" Just then InuYasha landed face first into the water.

"Oops! I didn't mean that!" Kagome said even though he couldn't here her.

InuYasha could hold his breathe a little longer than a normal human, so he didn't drown.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha I really didn't mean to say that!" She looked really sorry and scared while cringing that he might lash out screaming at her.

Instead he just shook it off and without a second thought, pulled Kagome close into a burning passionate kiss. The rest of the world seemed to disappear. Nothing mattered but there love for each other. It felt like forever to Kagome but it only lasted a little while because of a disturbance.

"Oh my gosh! Sis I'm telling mom!!" Souta stood at the shore screaming at the sight of his sister in a bikini, soaking wet and kissing a demon that had no shirt on and also was wet.

"Oh no! Souta please don't." She went to go run to the shore to stop Souta but InuYasha held her back and sprung out of the water landing inches in front of Souta.

"You're not going anywhere! If you tell your mom I'll find you and through you in the lake to drown!" InuYasha was harsh.

But Kagome knew it was for the best, because if her mom found out that InuYasha and Kagome had been that close she would never let him stay.

"Okay! Okay!! I won't tell!! I promise!!" Souta screamed. He was terrified of the water and never swam in the lake.

"You better" kagome came out of the water dripping everywhere and ringing out her hair on the sand.

Souta ran off to play video games as he always did. Kagome went to go dry off under the small tree where she placed the blanket. InuYasha just let his hair dry from the sun. For someone of his stature to ring out there hair like a girl was degrading.

"InuYasha you're gunna get the blanket all wet!" She laughed.

"No I'm not" He said and shook his head like a dog to get dry.

"Ah!" She put her hands in front of her face and laughed.

"I guess not" She shrugged it off then lay down on the blanket to get warm.

"Ah…this is so nice and peaceful" InuYasha said while slowly lying down on the other side of the blanket.

"Yeah it is" Kagome agreed as she closed her eyes and let out a deep breathe.

She felt InuYasha get a little closer. And she felt so at peace with herself. So safe when she was around him.

"Kagome" InuYasha said softly.

"What is it InuYasha?" she opened her eyes slightly as InuYasha got up to face her.

"I'm sorry for the whole Kikyo thing. It must have hurt to see me with her over the years. I really… regret it." He looked a little hurt.

"InuYasha don't worry. She was here before me. You've known her for a lot longer than I've known you. Of course you guys would be close". She looked straight into his golden eyes as she did before and said "I'm fine with the fact that you are still in love with Kikyo…" She stared at the lake now feeling a little awkward.

InuYasha let out a breathe of relief. "I just wanted to get this off my mind. I don't love her anymore Kagome"

As soon as she heard her name she looked at him with her full, dark eyes. "…I love you Kagome" He blushed slightly.

She didn't know what to say. "I-InuYasha" was all she could say about to cry.

"Shush, don't worry about answering that." He said very understanding as he put a finger up to her mouth to stop her from continuing.

She couldn't help herself though. A tear came down, followed by another. InuYasha knew that she wasn't crying because she was sad, so he didn't tell her to stop. Instead he just got up and walked to the other side of the blanket where kagome sat and picked her up gently so she wouldn't try to get up herself. Then he placed her lightly on the floor and folded the blanket up and handed it to her. She grabbed it and stopped crying. InuYasha picked her up once again and set off to her house.

Kagome slapped her face. "Ow" A mosquito had just bit her face.

The sun was going to set soon and the mosquitoes would soon be out. Kagome sniffled a little bit and held onto InuYashas warm body. Kagomes mother was outside picking some herbs she would need to cook dinner. She looked up to see her young daughter in the hands of InuYasha, the both of them half undressed.

"Kagome, Explain, Now!" Her mother demanded.

Kagome let go of InuYasha and got out of his arms. "Mom it's not how it looks. Really, I just tripped and twisted my ankle." She was obviously lying to her mother. InuYasha thought as he just sat there and played along.

"Oh, thank you InuYasha. You two get your clothes on dinner is almost ready".

"'Kay mom" She said as she walked toward the door.

InuYasha sat in the living room watching Souta play his weird games on the box while Kagome took a shower and got into pajamas. An hour later she came down the stairs wearing a tank top that barely covered her stomach and shorts that was fabric, but form fitting. InuYasha blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey guys" She said to her brother and InuYasha.

She sat down next to him on the small couch and he just stared at her. He couldn't resist.

"What is it InuYasha?" She asked looking at him with no shirt.

"Oh you're top! It's at the lake! Well… you don't mind if we get it tomorrow do you?"

InuYasha still staring at her managed to say "N-n-no, I don't m-mind"

Just then Kagomes mother came in with a tray that had food for the three of them. "Thanks mom" said Souta and Kagome. InuYasha managed to take his eyes off of Kagome and looked at her mom. "Thanks maim" He rarely talked with respect to anyone.

"Mhm this looks good" Kagome said in delight.

Her mom had made them shrimp tempura with rice on the side. It didn't take long for them to devour the delicious meal. Nobodies cooking could compare to Kagomes mom, not even Kaedes. Kagome was first to finish. She walked straight to the kitchen to wash her dishes. When InuYasha and Souta came in with their dishes she just took them and washed them too.

"Sis…Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Souta said with a worried face.

Kagome was never this nice to him. "Oh! I don't know" Kagome said looking at him for a second and then looking back at the dishes.

"Souta, keep InuYasha busy please" She called to him through the kitchen door.

"Why do I have to go with him?" He looked at her confused.

"Because if were not nice to him then he'll tell mom!" She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Tell her what?" InuYasha was absolutely clueless.

"I'm not saying it here! My mom will hear me" She whispered so no one would hear.

"Oh…that! Haha! Psht that was nothing" He laughed and winked at her as if it was no secret at all.

"Hm" She said facing back to the dishes. InuYasha just stand there staring at her for a minute.

"What is it!?" Kagome turned to face him while yelling.

"Hm, oh nothing" He said while pushing the hair out of her beautiful face and then walking away.

'InuYasha has changed so much. He is so much more …gentle'

Kagome thought to herself while turning off the faucet and walking to Soutas room where she heard Bouyo mewing.

'InuYasha is probably pestering the poor cat'

She walked up the stairs to see that it was almost 10. The moon was high in the sky. She opened the door to see Souta and InuYasha poking Bouyo and laughing.

"Stop bothering Bouyo!" She grabbed her cat and brought him to her room.

"Did they hurt you" she said to the cat while scratching his ears. InuYasha came into the room and just sat next to her on the bed.

'I wish she would do that to me'

He thought of how good it would feel. "We where just having fun with it" He said petting Bouyos back.

"I know, but I don't think he liked it very much." She said laughing a little bit when Bouyo turned over for her to pet his stomach.

She yawned a little bit. "I'm tired; I'll show you where you can sleep"

"Okay" He said and rubbed his eye.

She went to the hall closet to get a blanket for InuYasha and put it on the couch.

"You can sleep here. If you have any problems my room is right across the hall" She said while turning off the light.

"Mhm" he said while lying on the couch.


	5. Will You Go Out With Me?

Getting What's Yours

Chapter 5: Will You Go Out With Me?

After putting InuYasha to sleep Kagome went to her room, turned off the light and went to sleep herself. There was no noise in the house. It was completely quiet beside the refrigerator running downstairs. Around noon Kagome woke up to see Souta and InuYasha on her floor looking at her.

"Ahh! What are you guys doing?" She screamed.

"Waiting for you to get up" InuYasha explained looking at her happily.

"Oh, ok let's go get your kimono from the lake" She said stretching.

"I'm coming too!" Souta said like a little brat.

"'Kay" Kagome didn't mind him tagging along.

They got to the lake 5 minutes later to see the top of InuYashas kimono hanging on a branch warm and dry.

"Now that InuYashas got his shirt on I guess you guys are done being disgusting" Souta said with is arms crossed.

"W-what do you mean" Kagome said looking angry.

"Don't act stupid I saw you guys in the water all kissy-lovey-dovey!" He said and then laughed.

"Kagome must like you a lot InuYasha because she's never done that before" Souta said poking at InuYasha.

"Heh oh really?" InuYasha said with a devilish smirk.

"S-o-u-taaa!!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed him by his shirt and through him in the water.

"Hm!" she huffed and turned around to walk back home. Souta just sat there with his arms crossed.

"Shouldn't have said that kid" InuYasha said turning around to catch up with Kagome.

"Wait up Kagome!" He hollered to her.

"Hm?" She turned around to see him only 5 feet behind her. "What is it InuYasha?"

He caught up to her and just stand besides her motioning her to walk again. "Can I ask you something Kagome?" InuYasha said sounding bright and cheerful.

"What is it?" She said while taking glances at him whenever she got the chance.

"Is their chance for us? I mean… I want their to be…" He said with a warm smile and putting his arms behind his neck.

"You serious?" She said in absolute disbelief are.

"Yeah…why?" He said cheerfully.

"Mmh …Well, I always wanted there to be. To tell you the truth I wouldn't want to be with anyone else"

"Hm" InuYasha said while playing with a strand of his hair. He felt the exact same way.

"Well I don't know how to say this…Hm… Well I don't know what you would be to me because you're not a half demon and we wouldn't be sole mates."

"Oh, I see what you mean. Well in this time we call it 'going out' and you are called the boyfriend. I am your girlfriend. I guess? Here I'll explain!"

He sat down and grabbed her arm to sit next to him. He was so intrigued by this new form of a relationship though he was a little reluctant.

"So 'going out' means that we just do stuff together, like we usually do. But were just closer." InuYasha looked puzzled and his ears twitched.

"How adorable!" She loved when his ears twitched when he was confused.

"I don't get it Kagome."

"Ok, you have to say 'will you go out with me' to me and then I say yes. Is that simple enough doggy boy?"

"Oh I see. Then what do we do?"

"Well InuYasha anything we normally do! We can even hold hands if you want…" She said with a fierce blush forcing over her face.

"Hm, that would be nice." InuYasha said as he got up and grabbed her hand to help her up.

He stood her up to face him and said "Kagome will you go out with me?" With the oh so cutest face.

"Yes" she said with a curtsy and laughed.

"Give me your hand Kagome"

She felt like freezing. This was the best day of her life. She lifted her hand in front of her like it was hurt. He held it and intertwined her fingers with his.

"And one more thing InuYasha. I love you too."


	6. MINE

**I still don't own InuYasha or anyone else here except for this little story. NO STEALING .**

**Getting What's Yours**

**Chapter 6:Mine**

Those three magical words made him feel at peace with the world. He knew he was supposed to be here with Kagome forever.

His reply was arrogant as usual. "I knew you did" he said while releasing her hand and putting his behind his neck.

She wondered why he did this and then realized they were near her front porch. They would have to keep this a secret from her mom.

"You're so full of yourself! You know that?"

"Yeah I know. Being with you makes me feel full" He said with a sincere smile.

"Oh InuYasha" she said while petting behind one of his ears. She knew he liked it. His eyes closed and he tilted his head and smiled.

"Hehe I guess I can subdue you two ways"

"Gosh Kagome! How come you get all these ways to subdue me?!"

"Because you're a pain! You need to be controlled not me!"

InuYasha scowled and looked at the floor. "That's still no fair!"

"Well not all of life is fair" Kagome said as she brushed up against him and kept walking. She was being a bit flirty and obviously wanted him near her.

InuYasha just followed behind her as they walked into the house. Souta was playing some fighting game in the den. Kagome sat on the couch with a fashion magazine and began to skim through the pages of Chanel and Forever 21. Kagome looked up at InuYasha who was just standing there looking around. She just patted the spot next to her, obviously giving a notion for him to sit down. A few minutes went by as InuYasha just looked into the magazine Kagome was holding. This brought them close together. Kagome was now leaning on his shoulder with her cheek on his neck. InuYasha didn't mind though. He became a little shy though; never being in this type of situation before. A blush was creeping up on his cheeks.

"Kagome what is that?" He asked with great curiosity.

"That's called a hair iron. It makes people who have wavy hair straight. It would make my hair be like yours." She said taking a lock of her hair and his putting it in her palm.

"Oh! I didn't know you could do that." He said while taking the hair from her hand and putting it in his palm.

He took his hair out of her hand and put her hair in his hand. He stroked it and played with it, curling it around his finger. Kagome reached the end of the magazine just as Souta finished his game and was going up to his room.

"Eww! Why are you guys always acting so lovey-dovey?" Souta said as he ran out of the room.

"Wow. We aren't even doing anything like that!" Kagome said while folding her arms.

"I can change that" InuYasha said while raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"InuYasha stop it!" Kagome said even though she didn't want him too.

While she laughed he tickled her stomach, lightly so his claws would scratch her but enough to put her in a giggle fit.

"Kagome since you have your ways of subduing me and I have to follow the rules of this 'going out' stuff, you have to follow my rules! This will bond us together." He said with a smile and stopped tickling her.

"Ok,ok! Hehe. What ever you want!" Kagome said trying to calm down and catch her breathe.

"You sure? Well this may hurt just hold on" The hanyou said reassuringly.

"Ok…" Kagome looked a little concerned but she thought she knew what he was going to do.

InuYasha moved over her hair and bit one of his fangs into the left side of her neck.

She shrieked but let him finish. She knew what he was doing, it was quite obvious. InuYasha was marking her as his for eternity.

'He really does love me. He wants to be with me forever!' Kagomes mind was racing wildly.

"Almost done" InuYasha said looking straight into her eyes and brushing her bangs away from her face.

He looked at the part of her neck he had just bit and it was slightly bleeding. All that was left to do was to seal it. He nicked his finger with his claw and dabbed it with his finger. He put some of his blood onto her cut and it glowed. After a few seconds it stopped and the wound was already starting to form a scab. He licked it just to make sure it was clean, his hanyou saliva had healing powers.

"That's all. Now let me explain. I guess you could call that a love bite. Whenever we are apart and I want you it will pulse, don't worry it wont hurt though. The two other things it will do are quite interesting: When you do something I don't like it will cause an almost pinching sensation that will cause some discomfort. When you're doing something I like though… you'll feel a slight tickle I guess"

Kagome stared at him for a second and then smiled crossing her arms like a little child. "You bit me just so you'd have a way to subdue me! NO FAIR!"

"Why yes, yes it is" InuYasha said while playing with a thread coming off of her shorts.

She tilted her head and laid back on the couch. "I need a nap you baka" She said while closing her eyes.

The couch was quite big and could fit both of them so he instinctively lay next to his 'girlfriend' leaning her on him and holding her close.

She turned over to face him and giggled caressing his adorable ears. She felt a tickling sensation on her neck and shrugged one shoulder to her head. Kagome laughed knowing that they were both subduing each other at the same time.

"Why are you laughing Kagome?" He asked with a playful look.

"Hehe. We are subduing each other at the same time."

"Oh...it feels nice" InuYasha said while stretching his arms out and loosely putting his arms around Kagome.

Kagome soon was snuggled against him taking a nap. InuYasha had dozed off as soon as he was sure that she was asleep. They lay there until after the sun set. Around 7 they woke up to Kagomes mothers' presence.

"Auw! I just wanted to tell you love birds that dinner is ready" Kagomes mother said with a calming smile as she left the room.

"I'm surprised she is not mad" Kagome said rubbing her eyes and getting up.

"Yeah. I was expecting her to kick me out" He said with a laugh.


	7. Gold & Chocolate

Getting What's Yours Chapter 7: Gold and Chocolate

I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER, JUST THE STORY

sorry it's short. I'm having computer trouble. I'll try to get more up by this weekend!

---------------------------

The Pair left the room to eat dinner at the table. Kagomes mom had made boiled potato stew. It was delicious even InuYasha loved it. They finished about 20 minutes later with full stomachs. Kagome got up and took her and InuYashas dish and put it in the sink. It took her no time at all to wash and dry them. She felt the tickling sensation and turned around to see InuYasha smiling at her. She smiled back and motioned for him to come. He followed her up to her room to chat before they went to sleep and then Kagome picked up a box from under her bed. It had a few brushes and clips.

"What are you doing Kagome?" He looked at her puzzled.

"Turn around I want to brush your hair. It got a little knotted form you sleeping." She said with a sweet smile. "Come on turn around"

InuYasha didn't reply he just turned around knowing Kagome wouldn't do anything to really hurt him except make him sit occasionally. She took a comb and started from his head all the way down to his back. He had such beautiful silver hair. She soon felt a tickling sensation in her neck that spread through her body and made her shiver. InuYasha was half asleep having his hair brushed. He absolutly loved it.

"All done InuYasha" She said petting his head like a puppy.

He turned around to face her. "That felt good, you should do it more often" He said laughing.

Kagome smiled and then yawned. It was already past 9. She stretched her arms and wanted to sleep so badly.

"You wana sleep here?" Kagome said looking at him. He had puppy eyes filled with want. She already knew the answer. "You can"

His golden eyes met with her chocolate brown eyes. She was absolutly in love. Without a doubt she knew she wanted to be with him forever. She got up to go get another pillow and blanket from the hall closet. She placed the pillow and blanket next to hers.

"You can go to sleep whenever you want, ok?" She trusted the hanyou with her whole heart. She knew she could go to sleep worry free as long as he was there.

"Keh" was his only response as he took of his haoroi.

Within 10 minutes Kagome was fast asleep. InuYasha stared at her in amaizement.

'How could she be so beautiful? How in the world did I end up with a Miko who is so agelic?'

He lowered his face to hers and gently kissed her forehead goodnight. As he cuddled next to her in his own blanket. They slept soundly through the whole night.


	8. Scared For Life

Getting What's Yours chapter 8: A scare for life By Akizu- I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER! JUST THE STORY!  
-------------------------------------------------------

The couple didn't wake up till noon. InuYasha was first. He would of waked up later but he felt someone touching his ears. In Kagomes sleep she was caressing InuYashas ears lightly. He carefully placed her hands infront of her and jumped through the window to his special tree. Looking up into the sky and thinking how perfect his life was; this was all he could do.

" I don't want anything else from Kagome. She has made my life perfect. She's absolutly flawless and until i'm gone I will protect her above all. Even if it means giving up mine in the process"

InuYasha said these words out loud to knowone in particular, but he knew someone was there. Kagome noticed him sitting there. She thought he was to deep in thought to notice her so she stood there and watched him.

'He is absolutly hansom'

She thought looking at his tone body. He was very tone and had devilish looks no girl could resist. He turned to face her and she tried to run away from the window so he wouldn't notice her presence. Sadly it didn't work. He lept from the tree in an instant. It took not even a second for him to jump into the window and grab Kagome from behind.

"Morning my little Miko"

Kagome giggled but on the inside she was screaming.

'He's holding me! Ahh! He called me HIS little Miko'

Even though Kagome had known InuYasha for a long time and they were 'going out' there was still those shy moments. They still had their firsts and those cute moments when they didn;t know how to respond to each others actions. Then she noticed the mark was still there. Kagome put her face down and turned to face him.

"What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha got closer to her as she tried to walk toward the door. She turned around and pushed him into the wall and put her hands on his shoulders pinning him to the wall.

"You obviously forgot to tell me something about this little mark...Hm InuYasha? What is it you were hiding?"

"I don't know what your talking about Kagome" InuYasha said with a mischevious smile that showed his fangs.

"This mark won't heal! I't won't ever InuYasha! Will it?" She said this stairing directly at him. But this time she saw something different. Was the demon trying to come out of him? Then she realized her hands were on him.

"Sorry InuYasha" She immediatly took her hands off of him. Her mind was racing so fast she couldn't think streight.

Kaede had told her all about demon and half demons. In relationships with a demon the female should never ever touch the male without permission. Unless it was with good intentions. She didn't know how InuYasha would react, but she was scared to death. The only thing she could think of doing was kneeling on the floor and begging for forgiveness. She knew he would normally never hurt her, but this was under different circumstances.

"Please forgive me InuYasha! I didn't mean to push you around. I'll except the consequences" She plead not wanting to get hurt anymore then she had too.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled trying to pick her up from the ground.

"I'm sorry! Really i'm sorry!" Kagome started crying when she felt the pinching in the mark on her neck.

-------

Cliffy!!! I'll update by friday 


	9. Do I Trust Him?

Getting What's Yours Chapter 9: Does she trust him?  
I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS!  
BY Akizu 333 --------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome don't cry. I'm not like that! I don't know who told you about demon relationships but I'm not like that! I don't care what you do to me, but I would never hurt you! Get off the floor!"

"InuYasha…" This was the only thing she could say as she got up from the floor whipping off her eyes. She obviously over reacted.

"Kagome I can't believe you would ever think I would hurt you! Seriously, my beautiful little Miko don't cry!" InuYasha said pulling her into an embrace while wiping off the tears from her face.

"…I-I'm sorry" she sniffled into his chest.

"Kagome don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I should have told you that the mark was permanent. The mark is to show that you are mine. So others will know to stay away from you." He said letting go of her and sitting on her bed.

"I should have known. I trust you with my life, but I thought that this might be different. I mean it's just that I should have never have acted this way and there should be severe punishment." She said calming down and sitting next to him.

"Come here Kagome" The hanyou said while putting her in his lap like a baby.

"I love you. Remember that." InuYasha said while rocking her and jumping out the window to the tree he always sat in. She faced him as she sat in his lap in the tree.

"I needed some fresh air" Kagome said while putting her arms around InuYashas neck. She started to shiver.

"Kagome what is it? Are you scared of me?" He had the most worried face she ever saw in her life. She felt guilt and nothing else. She inhaled a very shaky breathe.

"No InuYasha…I'm not" Her voice was a little shaky and she had a little trouble breathing.

"Really Kagome…you could slap me right now and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you back. I'm here to protect you from anything and everything"

Kagome giggled and put her forehead to his. She felt the tickling sensation. "What else did you forget to tell me?" She said looking straight into his golden eyes.

"Um… You're less than ¼ demon now. You'll probably grow slight fangs. Of coarse nothing compared to mine. Your hair might be slightly longer and you'll probably be a bit stronger" He said thinking of anything that might have changed and how she was able to pin him against the wall.

Kagome opened her mouth and felt her canines. They were a bit sharp and she stabbed her finger into it. Blood came gushing to the surface.

"Kagome…Look what you did" InuYasha said with a smile holding her hand.  
He took the finger that had blood on it and licked it off. Within a few seconds the cut was completely gone.

"WOW!" was Kagomes only answer.

She almost fell off the tree in excitement. But InuYasha was holding her waist tight enouph so she wouldn't fall. The blood was gone and there was no remains of the prick.

"Lets eat breakfast! I'm starving!" Kagome said pointing to her window.

InuYasha jumped from the tree with Kagome in his arms. She opened her door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. InuYasha followed behind.

"Morning Kagome .Morning InuYasha." Her mom said putting a plate in the front of them with pancakes.

"Morning" InuYasha and Kagome said at almost the same time.

Souta walked in at the same moment. They ate breakfast in peace and Ms.Higurashi offered to clean the dishes for them.

"I wonder what Sango, Miroku and Shippo have been doing lately. I hope they are ok!" This was the first time she had thought of them in the last few days.

"I'm sure their fine. Segudai Jedai isn't that dangerous, besides they can take care of themselves" This was the first time he actually thought about them too.

Segudai Jedai (The Feudal Era) seemed like a thing of the past. It was a shame that in 4 weeks they would have to go back to find jewel shards and defeat Naraku. The good thing was that they would still be together. Even though Kagome would have to go back to school. Part of Kagome couldn't wait to go back and tell Sango all that had happened, I mean she was part demon now! Even though it was less than 1/4… It was still cool.

The next week was calm. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. InuYasha and Kagome went to the lake once or twice and they played with Souta. Only because he wouldn't leave them alone. InuYasha had been with Kagome in her time for a little more than two weeks. One day Kagomes mom asked them if they could clean out one of the houses in the shrine. It was full of mostly Kagomes old stuff. It just needed to be organized really bad. They slowly went through all the old junk when InuYasha found a book that said 'Kagomes Diary '. He laughed to himself and opened it.

'Lets see what's in here!" He said turning through the pages.

-  
Cliffy!! Don't worry guys! I hate those fics where Kagomes all emo and InuYasha trys to kill her I PROMISE I WONT DO THAT!! update by friday ) 


	10. You'd Want To Marry Me?

**Getting What's Yours chapter 10: You want to marry me?  
Don't own the characters just the story.  
By Akizu Miko**

---------

RECAP  
InuYasha had been with Kagome in her time for a little more than two weeks. One day Kagomes mom asked them if they could clean out one of the houses in the shrine. It was full of mostly Kagomes old stuff. It just needed to be organized really bad. They slowly went through all the old junk when InuYasha found a book that said 'Kagomes Diary '. He laughed to himself and opened it.

'Lets see what's in here!" He said turning through the pages.  
END RECAP

Kagome was on the other side of the small house and didn't notice what he was doing.The 5th page was dated about a year ago. He read with great curiosity.

'I wonder if I'm in here'  
-  
Dear diary,  
I just came back from feudal Japan. Boy am I tired. That InuYasha wouldn't let me come home! Apparently finding his precious jewel shards is more important than my life in this time. Me leaving gives him a chance to be with that clay pot of his , so I don't see why he cared in the first place! And no I'm not jelous… I think I might love him…but shh! DON'T TELL! I can't stop thinking what it would be like to be with him forever... Well I'm gunna take a nap now.

3Kagome --

InuYasha started laughing uncontrollably. "I can't believe you called Kikyo a clay pot!"

"INUYASHA! ARE YOU READING MY DIARY!?" She yelled and walked over to him.

"SIT BOY!" He fell head first into the ground but she felt the pinching in her neck.

They both started laughing. They were both subduing each other again.

"You baka! That's my personal property!" Kagome yelled while snatching her diary from him.

"Well you're my personal property" The hanyou said getting up.

"That's not fair" Kagome said as she put the diary in a box and locked it.

Then she made her way out of the store house to sit in front of the goshinbaku tree. She leaned up against it and stared at the sky. ' This is were we first met' She started to blush thinking about it, then felt a little tingle go through her body.

"What'cha thinking 'bout?" He said while jumping to a branch just above her.

Kagome gave off a giggle and crossed her arms. "We are through"

"The going out thing is done? Good it was stupid anyway!" InuYasha said in his usual not caring tone.

"Of course you didn't care! When you think about it…it is kinda stupid. I guess your way is better…" Kagome was obviously flirting with him.

She knew he loved being right. The young priestess brushed off her skirt and got up.

"Of coarse it was" InuYasha said jumping out of the tree and grabbing her around the waste.

"InuYasha what are you doing?" She said laughing at the scene.

"We gotta talk" InuYasha said in a slightly serious tone.

Kagome's heart raced. 'This is gunna be bad' She thought. InuYasha scooped her up and brought her into the tree with him.

"It's nothing bad" He said as if she was stupid. He heard her heart beat.

"Kagome it's about that mark. You noticed that there's only one? Right?" He said brushing her hair from her neck and touching the mark. It made her giggle.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well…There's only one because we are not fully mates yet, it's like that going out thing but the demon way. Well my other fang is supposed to go next to it" He said poking the spot next to it. Kagome smiled.

"…but only when we are…hm…what's that word you used?"

"married"

"Oh yeah! That's the word. Ok, one mark is like going out and two marks is like being married. But the second one will hurt a lot worse…so we can wait a while ok?" The hanyou said to his sole mate with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, ok… I'd rather wait a little while too if that's ok" She was so happy she could scream.

'He wants to marry me!'

"Sure, let's not rush anything ok? We're still young and I don't wana be a father any time soon"

"Psht. You're like 70 years old!" She said laughing and blushing at the hanyou.

"That doesn't count! I'm like a 17 year old stuck in a 15 year old body!"

He laughed while playing with a long thread coming off Kagomes skirt. He pulled on it a little and the whole bottom of the skirt started to fall off.

"Oops…" InuYasha said smiling. He had just broke her skirt.

"InuYasha I thought you said not to rush anything"

She said laughing, not really caring about her skirt. He was hers and only hers. Nothing really mattered and they didn't need to keep secrets from each other.

"Not even the clay pot has one mark" He said with a smile.

-  
Next chapter will be here tomorrow . Thnx for the reviews guys they make me happy ))))))))


	11. The Talk

Getting What's Yours chapter 11:The Talk

By: Akizu Miko

Dont own the characters. I decided to give you guys another one today )

--------------

"Not even the clay pot has one mark" He said with a smile.

"That makes me special I guess?" She said looking at him innocently.

"Very" InuYasha whispered while kissing her lightly on the lips.

'Has he been kissing a lot of girls or is he just naturally good at it? Wonder where he gets all this stuff from. Wonder what else he's good at' She couldn't believe these thoughts where going through her mind at this time.

"You two love birds want to come down for lunch?" Kagome's mom was right below them.

Kagome pulled away and stared at InuYasha looking for answers. "Umm… it's not what it looks like!" She said to her mom with an anime sweat drop.

"It's fine dear. You two come down when your ready" She said while walking off. Why is she always happy?

"Well that was close. Wonder why I'm not dead yet" InuYasha said scratching his head.

"I think she trusts you. C'mon lets go!" Kagome said motioning toward the floor.

When they got inside there mom had prepared some ramen soup with pickled vegetables on the side. It didn't take long before it was all devoured. Kagome finished first and went off to her room. She had a little bit of homework to do. InuYasha just sat there talking with Souta a little bit.

"Souta can you go play I have to talk with InuYasha" Ms.Higurashi said in her loving voice.

'Damn it! Now what' An anime sweat drop fell from his forehead. This couldn't possibly be good!

"Oh don't worry InuYasha it's nothing bad" She continued.

"I've noticed that you two have grown very close and I wanted you to know that I'm fine with it. For the last few years I've trusted you; a demon with Kagomes life and I know you love her very much"

"Yeah…I do" A calming relief went through him.

"That's all. I just wanted you to know because Kagome seems a little shy to tell me about all of this" She said as she washed the rest of the dishes.

"Thank you" InuYasha said as he felt relieved that he wasn't in trouble.

The hanyou walked to Kagomes room. As he got closer to her room he heard soft music and what sounded like Kagome singing. He opened the door and leaned against the wall it reminded him of his childhood. She didn't know he was there and was facing the opposite way. She also had changed into what looked like a comfy tank top and shorts. A few minutes passed by and he had to ask

"What are you doing Kagome?"


	12. Demons Get Ear Aches Too

Getting What's Yours chapter 12: Demons get ear aches too!

By Akizu Miko

I don't own the characters! And this will be the last chapter until i get 20 reviews. I don't think the story is good enouph for you guys.

---------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing Kagome?"

Kagome did an anime fall and got up a second later "HOW LONG WHERE YOU WATCHING?" She was very embarrassed.

"A while" He smiled at her. "Reminds me of my mom…" He said as he faced down.

She walked toward him a little concerned. His expression turned sad now. "You're mom used to sing to you?"

"…yeah" Was his only response. He always got a little depressed when it came to his mom. She was the only one who ever loved him before Kagome came along. His defenses dramatically dropped and his emotions where easy to figure out.

"You want to talk about it?" The young Miko just wanted to see her hanyou happy again.

"Na, that's ok. What' ya wana do now?" His smile returned to his face.

Kagome didn't want to push him to talk about his mother. Even though it meant he was keeping back his emotions from her, she knew it was tough for him. 'He was alone as a child…With no one to love him' A tear slid down her cheek.

InuYasha let out a deep breathe "Kagome what did I do now?"

She didn't have a response. She felt so bad for him. All she could do was wipe away the tears.

"I'm not lonely anymore and I've found a new love" InuYasha said trying to make her feel better. He had figured out that was why she was crying.

"She must be lucky" Kagome said with a little laugh. InuYashas ears twitched and then he held one of his ears.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" She looked at him with a questioning face.

"My ears are killing me. I think it's from being in the water so often" He said rubbing his ear and sitting on the floor.

"Let me look…" Kagome said kneeling in front of him.

"You're ears are a little red. Hold on a second, I'll get some of Bouyos ear medicine. Just sit still for now"

"Mhm" He absolutely loved Kagome taking care of him. He protected her and she took care of the hanyou.

Within three minutes Kagome came in with ear drops and a towel. She sat on her bed and opened the ear drops. She then cleaned them off with the towel so InuYasha wouldn't get Bouyo germs.

"Lay down" She patted her lap as a droplet from the ear medicine dropped onto the towel. InuYasha obeyed her command. If he didn't she might sit him into the floor.

"What's this stuff gunna do?" He said as he placed his head on her lap.

"It's going to clean out your ears and make it not hurt anymore. I'm gunna have to do it again tomorrow morning though" She said holding one of his ears.

"Don't move until I'm done. Okay?"

"Yeah" InuYasha closed his eyes. He thought this was going to hurt.

Kagome put three drops in one of his ears then took the towel and cleaned it off making sure the medicine actually got in. She felt a shiver go through her body.

"InuYasha try to contain yourself, I have to get this medicine in" The young girl said while putting three drops in the other ear and rubbing it in.

"Are you done yet girl?" He said opening his eyes.

"Hmf! Yeah doggy boy" He was so arrogant sometimes she wanted to slap him.

"Good" InuYasha said in a husky voice as he leaned his head up to kiss his Miko straight on.

"Thanks" He said as he got up to go to the window. He opened it and dashed to his tree. As he dosed off.

"You can jump can't you" He said with a smile; his eyes still closed.

"No I definitely can't! Carry me pleeease" She put on the most innocent face as she grabbed a small blanket.

"You're so spoiled, you know that?" He said sprinting back into her room.

"Yup" She said with the biggest smile as he scooped her up.

He sat her next to him as he got comfy leaning into the tree.

"Come here" He said like he was talking to Shippo with open arms.

She laid down getting snuggled into his chest. Then the Miko laid the blanket over her to get even more warm. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist so she would be safe during the night.

"Oyasami nasai" He said while leaning his head on hers. But she was already asleep. Soon he drifted off to sleep too.

With only two more days in present day Japan InuYasha and Kagome couldn't wait to go back and fight demons and see there little Inu-tachi. Kagome really missed taking care of Shippo. But part of her thought things would change.

"InuYasha" She looked up at him and he woke up.

"Wha…" He said with a yawn.

"Are things going to change when we go back to the feudal era, like will we be like this? I mean with Kikyo there… you probably want to keep this as something for my time…" The Miko was rambling off until the hanyou put a finger to her lip.

"No this will all be the same. What do you think? When we go back I won't love you and you won't be mine. OH DAMNIT! Great we gotta deal with Koga now!"

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about him" The girl said with a smile.

"Hello Kagome! You're all mine not his. There's no way I'm sharing you with anyone"

"Oh I know" She felt a pinch in her neck and winced. 'Great he's going to be so over protective now'

"Bring me to my room I forgot to show you something"

"Feh" was his only response as he bolted to her window.

Kagome reached into her closet and pulled out a kimono looking outfit. It was a dress like Yura of the demon hair except it was red with a white sash around the waste that had a bow in the front. The sleeves were a little longer, The neckline was a little higher with a red tank top under so she wouldn't be hanging out and it was up to her knees so she wouldn't freeze. Then she pulled out a bag that had red stockings and black sandals.

"So you like it? It's for your time. I wanted something cool to wear like you guys have" She said with a smile.

InuYashas jaw dropped. "You're really gunna wear that Kagome?" He said picking up the dress.

"Yeah, why not" She said giving him a flirty look.

"You're not allowed to be 5 feet away from me with this thing on" He said admiring the clothing then looking at her. Kagomes hair was a little longer than usual, her fangs and claws were nothing special but there was something there. His bite was slowly taking its course through her body.

"You gunna try it on?" He said looking hopeful.

"You're just like Miroku" She said grabbing the clothes and putting them back into her closet.

"You have to wait until we go back then you can see" She said poking his chest and walking toward her desk. Then grabbed a book.

"I forgot all about my homework. It will only take maybe 15 minutes and then we can do something else. Find something to do in the mean while" She said pulling out text books.


	13. You're Hot

Getting What's Yours chapter 13:You're hot

By Akizu Miko

Don't own them just the story. 17 is close enouph to 20 lol. Thanks for the reviews guys!

-------------------------------------

"I forgot all about my homework. It will only take maybe 15 minutes and then we can do something else. Find something to do in the mean while" She said pulling out text books.

InuYasha leaned on the wall of her bed and looked at his claws. "Can I have a piece of that pay-por you write on" He said to Kagome.

"Yeah. It's called p-a-p-e-r" She said with a laugh.

He took the paper and cut through it with his claws. For some reason it was really amusing to him. He cut out shapes and lines until Kagome turned around.

"I'm all fini-… InuYasha what are you doing?" She said a little confused.

"Cutting paper" He said looking at her like she was a complete retard.

"Ok then" She got a little side tracked looking at him cut the paper, then she walked to her closet. She pulled out an outfit to change into for the day. She picked a yellow sundress with pink picnic stripes and a pink bow on the front.

"Turn around InuYasha I got to get changed"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm not interested" He said with a laugh.

Kagome ignored him and got changed. She knew he turned around. She felt a tingle in her neck. 'He's looking isn't he' InuYasha was doing it subconsciously as he stared gawky eyed at her. Kagome finished getting dressed and then turned around.

"InuYasha may I ask why you're looking? I thought you weren't interested?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"For Kami's sake I can't help myself Kagome" He said resting his elbows on his knees and leaning his face on his hands.

"You-you…forget it"

"Kagome what do you expect? You're hot"

Kagome blushed. 'Of coarse that's what he thinks'

"Oh really" She said walking over toward him. She felt a tickle in her neck.

"InuYasha" She said in the most innocent voice. "SIT BOY!"


	14. A movie?

Getting What's Yours chapter 14:A movie?

By: Akizu

I don't own the characters just the story. I might not update for a while because the story was pre-written and this is as far as I got before I decided to put it on fanfiction. Give me till thursday lol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha" She said in the most innocent voice. "SIT BOY!"

InuYasha crashed into her bed. There was a large cracking noise. The bed split in two from the force of his crashing down. InuYasha bolted up a few seconds later.

Souta came rushing into the room. "Kagome what happened?" He looked at the bed. "You know what… I don't even want to know" He left the room.

"Woops" was all Kagome said as she walked down the stairs.

"Mom my bed broke, I need a new one"

"Kagome how did you brake it" Her mom looked questioningly.

"InuYashas spell broke it. It's my fault"

Ms.Higurashi let out a sigh. "Okay dear, I'll try to get you a new one by the time you get back from the well"

"Thank you so much mom" She said hugging her mother.

"InuYasha were did you learn the word 'hot' from?"

"Souta said it ment very kawaii, and that pretty much explains you so i thought you wouldn't get mad"

"Saying someones hot is something that a person like Miroku would say in my opinion. But i didn't say the 's' word because of that, it's because you were peeping!"

"Come on Kagome! Does it really matter to you? I'm sorry then really. I don't want to fight, sit me if you want"

"InuYasha have you ever been to the beach at sunset?"

She was a little off subject there but InuYasha didn't care. "Not that I can recall"

"Let's go tonight!" She said grabbing his hands. He pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sure. But do you think your mom will mind?"

He actually cared what her mom thought? This was a little weird. Kagomes thoughts went right away to the night she left him alone downstairs. Her mom probably had a talk with him.

"Let's watch a movie until it's night time. I'm sure mom won't mind...I meen you are strong and can protect me and you'd never hurt me right?"

"Of course not lovey. What's a movie?"


	15. k i s s i n g

**Getting What's Yours Chapter 15: k-i-s-s-i-n-g**

**By Akizu Miko**

**I don't own InuYasha or Mean Girls. Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh kami...It's a long show on the television. Okay"

"Oh that box!"

"What kind of movie do you want to see InuYasha?"

He'd never seen a movie and didn't even know what types there were.He looked at them for a second then scratched his head.

"Um...Kagome I can't really read too well and I don't know what a movie really is...so you pick"

She laughed a bit which made him turn red. The big tough hanyou could barely read!

"Um...hm...well we could see an old scary movie with monsters and people back from the grave!"

"YAWN! You just described home in the feudal era Kagome"

"Well mr. then you pick! Just pick at random"

"Okay let's see here...I choose you!"

InuYasha picked out Mean Girls. Wow just Kagomes luck. Now InuYasha would see how high school really is. He would probably fall asleep though since it was a chick flick.

"InuYasha thats a chick flick"

"Well i'm with my 'chick' and we want to watch a movie so there!" He didn't know the real meaning of a chick flick obviously. This made the Miko blush a little.

"I have an idea! We can watch this until you get bored and then we can watch something else, and by that time it will be just about time to go to the beach!"

"Yeah whatever"

Kagome ignored that last comment and got the dvd out of the cabinet. She bent over to put the dvd in the player but once again she felt a tingle in her neck. Immediatly she covered her behind and turned around.

"You naughty little doggy! Can you not check me out for one moment?"

He didn't really understand what that ment, but did a good job at pretending like he did.

"Course not. You're way too attractive"

"Oh really..."

"Yeah and if you can't handle this I don't know what the hell you're going to do when spring comes! You'll be even more irrisistable then now"

"Well that's going to be quiet annoying but I think i'll get used to it by then. What's so special about spring?"

"Mating season stupid"

"...oh..." She blushed 99 shades of red.

"Hope you can deal with it woman, now go put the movie in like a good little miko"

"Yes my master" She flipped him the bird and went to go put the dvd in. Of course he had no idea what that finger ment.

"Ah this is the life. Only if you were always this obediant" He said smuggly putting his hands behind his head.

"Well your always obediant! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha crashed into the couch and lay there for a while.

"See what a good boy! You listened to me! Do it again InuYasha! Sit boy!"

Once again he shot back down to the couch and had a big filling of carpet in his face. As soon as the spell wore off he got up and jumped on kagome who was laughing on the floor trying to pronounce 'sit' which wasn't working.

"Would you stop saying that!" he was completly on top of holding her down by her rists.

"Make me dog boy"

'Well she said make her'

He held tighter onto her rists and caught her in an unexpected kiss. InuYasha knew this would earn an oswarii barrage but it felt good. He went into shock when she tried to get up and closer to him to deepen the kiss. He let go of her rists and was soon knocked onto the floor.

"sit boy" She said this in the most seductive voice.

"You shouldn't of let your gaurd down. I totally tricked you and you didn't even notice"

It took him a while but he got up and just sat there stairing at her. Then she felt it in her neck. It didn't hurt that much but it was really annoying.

"Stop it!"

"Make me"

"How? I don't even know how you're doing that!"

"Oh well..." He wasn't gunna tell her obviously.

The pain got a little more intense. He was testing her; seeing how much she could take.

"You idiot" She didn't know what to do. She was struck with a sharp pain and shreiked.

"Wow that took long"

"You stupid jerk that really hurt!"

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better my little ka-go-me"

She crossed her arms and turned around. Man she was pissed at the hanyou now. She didn't know it but InuYasha was right behind her. She felt her hair being pushed away from her neck where the mark was. Then she felt a nip at her neck. Suprisingly it felt good. She gave out a little giggle and InuYasha pulled her closer and put his hands around her waist. Just as soon as he started he stopped.

"Why?"

"Lets watch the movie now"

"Why? We don't have to..." She sounded depressed.

"You're teen hormones are rising" He started laughing and walked to the couch.

"I don't want to get you aroused to much young lady"

"Oh shut up! It's not like you know how to do anything"

"Yes I do. As a demon i am born knowing how to do this stuff, that's the first time I've ever done that and you seemed to enjoy it a lot"

He was so conseited! The hanyou put his arms around the young miko laughing at her red face. She turned the other way and crossed her arms.

"Auw come on Kagome, if we do that again were gunna get caught! I mean were not exactly supposed to be doing that together"

Souta walked in at the perfect moment. He just stared at them for a while then sat down.

"You guys are disgusting"

"Why?" Kagome didn't think he saw anything.

"I was watching the whole thing sis"

"Damnit!" InuYasha took his arm off Kagome and went over to Souta.

"You don't tell anyone 'bout that okay kid!"

"Don't worry mom was watching for like 5 seconds"

"WHAT?"Kagomes face turned even more red. Her mother saw InuYasha ontop of her. This was great.

"Kids come eat before you go to the beach."

"Mom they wouldn't stop after you left" He had an evil grin on his face.

"I wonder if my grandchildren will have cute little dog ears like their father..." She walked away with a smile.

Okay this was the last straw. Kagomes face was more red than inuyashas kimono. InuYasha was laughing at her. He didn't seem to mind this comment.

"They probably will and they'll have there mothers beauty"

"You pervert"

She walked out of the room to eat. She had to get this whole conversation off of her mind. She was followed by InuYasha and then Souta. They ate in silence for about a minute.

"Kagome and InuYasha sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" The little boy beggan to chant.

"You little..." She through a chop stick at his head and laughed.

"What's wrong? We've done that plenty of times Kagome"

All she could think was how in the world did she end up with a hanyou who was so dense and they didn't even get to watch Mean Girls.

--------------------

hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was longer than the last few


	16. Off to the beach!

**Getting What's Yours Chapter 16:Off to the beach!**

**By Akizu Miko I don't own InuYasha. Thanks for the reviews guys they really motivate me!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes in silence and disbelief in what InuYasha had admitted infront of her family Kagome got up and started walking toward the stairs.

"Come on InuYasha we have to get ready"

"I'm coming"

As soon as they got to Kagomes room she locked the door and looked at InuYasha. He had a perverted grin.

"InuYasha that's not why I locked the door!"

"Oh" He looked disapointed.

"Don't say stuff like that infront of my family"

"Why? You're mom doesn't care!" He put his arms around her waist.

"You heard her yourself. When Souta told her what we did she made that whole grandchildren comment"

"They would be cute"

"Who?"

"Our children"

The hanyou blushed. He never really gave it much thought, but if they were to have kids in the future they would be pretty cute.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're cute"

He laughed. She was so adorable when she wanted to be.

"Go get ready Kagome"

Kagome went in her top draw and pulled out what looked to InuYasha as under wear and that bra thing she always wore. Except that it was red with a white volcom symbol on the top piece.(The volcom symbol looks like a diamond or shard of the sacred jewel.)

"Kagome I think we should wait for nobody to be home to do that"

"InuYasha you pervert! This is a baithing suit! You wear it to go in the water!"

"Oh! The ones you always wore in the feudal era were more covering"

"Well this one is prettier"

"Hotter"

She shot him a glance and pointed for him to turn around. Before she got changed she relized that this would be there last night together at her house. She had to make it good. An evil grin spread across her face.

'He's gunna like this'

InuYasha noticed the spike in her scent. She was being arroused. But by what?

"Kagome are you having perverted thoughts?"

"Maby"

Well that shocked him. He didn't expect her pure sole to have any dirty thoughts at all. He was wrong; dead wrong.

"InuYasha why wasn't I able to sit you when you were subduing me"

"Really Kagome you don't want to know"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's something your little miko ears shouldn't be hearing"

"Come on InuYasha I can handle it"

"Ok it's your mind that will be scarred with images."

InuYasha sat on Kagomes bed and leaned against the wall.

"When we are in the act of doing you know what, you can't get away no matter what. So when that mark is going off it means I don't want you to do what your doing so since I am dominant you can use your subduing. Get it?"

"Uh...yeah?"

'Ah bad images!'

She pointed for him to turn around and put on her baithing suit right there. One problem she couldn't tie the neck tie or the one on her back.

"Um InuYasha don't get any ideas but can you tie these straps into bows?"

She walked over to him with her hands holding her chest in place.

"Ohh..."

"My eyes are up here InuYasha!" She turned around and waited for him to tie them.

'She is so kawaii.'

He tied the first one and then the second one with nice little bows.

"All done" He said grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into his lap.

"InuYasha come on we got to leave!"

"Hold on!"

She got it again. His little nips were pure delight around her mark. She didn't know why but it felt so nice. She started to giggle which made InuYasha purr. He kissed her once on her neck and picked her off of his lap.

"Let's go Kagome"

She grabbed a little skirt to put over her bottoms got a big towel and she was out her door.

"InuYasha are you changed"

"Yeah I did that a while ago"

She kept walking down the stairs and went over to the car where her mom was checking the trunk for beach chairs.

"Mom we are ready now"

"Oh how cute you guys look together!"

InuYasha had taken off his kimono and was just wearing the board shorts they bought for him.

"InuYasha those look very nice on you! You're body is so tone! Kagome you are so lucky look at that!

"Mom really!!" She was blushing.

"You know you like it"

"Psht. How could I resist InuYasha! Mom wait until his hair gets wet he's even more good looking than he is right now!"

"Oh dear" Ms.Higurashi laughed to herself and got in the car.

"Come on InuYasha!"

He stood there with a stupid grin on his face. Then snapped out of his little trance and started walking into the car. He didn't really understand this whole 'car' thing but he wasn't scared.

"How far is it?" He said to knowone inparticular.

"Um...about a 15 minutes drive and then we will be there" Kagome said with a cheery smile from beside him.

"What are you two going to do when you get there Kagome?"

"There gunna make out on the beach ma!"

Where did that voice come from? It seems there was a stow away on board.

"Oh why isn't that romantic!" Why was Ms. Higurashi always happy?

"Souta shut up!" She was blushing furiously.

"Well Kagome, i thought that's what we were gunna do..." He put a finger to his chin and acted like he was thinking.

"You pervert! You're lucky I can't use the 'S' word in the car"

"Oh you are right!" He imediatly took control of this situation. He put his arm around Kagome and he felt her heart race.

"Oh looky Kagome you want to touch?" He said poking at his godly six pack.

"Mom make them stop. InuYasha is nasty!"

"You got that right Souta!" Kagome pushed InuYasha off of her. Ms.Higurashi was in her own world oblivious to the rest of them.

Within minutes they began seeing sights of sand everywhere. The beach was getting close and closer but nobody was there.

'This is gunna be romantic' Kagome thought opening the car door.

----------

**Next chapter will be up by thursday !**


	17. A Surprise

**Getting What's Yours Chapter 17: A surprise**

**By Akizu I don't own InuYasha. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS:)**

**-------------------------------------------------**

'This is gunna be romantic' Kagome thought opening the car door.

"Kagome before you leave I have to tell you something"

"What mom?" Kagome was a little nervous at what her mom might say so she leaned in on the car window.

"Kagome I trust you and InuYasha, but use protection this time...it is your first honey"

Ok that was enouph. Hopefully InuYasha didn't here that because Kagome was going to burst like a balloon. How could her mother think she would do that?

"Come on InuYasha!" She grabbed his arm and the towel and headed for the stairs that led to the beach.

"It smells all salty here...Are people crying?"

So, Kagome knew he wasn't the brightest hanyou at times but this just took a new low.

"No InuYasha, that's the ocean!" She said pointing at the ocean that was getting closer and closer to them. She felt a hand at her waist. She looked over to see her hanyous arm around her waist as they walked. It was a little weird considering he's never done that before. Subconsiously she leaned her head against his shoulder. But of course something had to ruin the moment.

"To tell you the truth Kagome i've never done it on the beach before"

"..."

"I was joking! I've never done it anywhere Kagome!"

"You are such a pervert!" Kagome took his arm off of her waist and set the towel down for them to sit on. The sun would be setting in about 20 minutes so there was some time to waste.

"So, seriously Kagome what can we do here that doesn't envolve my teenage hormones"

"InuYasha their are tons of things! We could make a sand castle, collect shells, go in the water, cuddle couph"

"What was that last one Kagome?" He heard her nice and clear, but just wanted her to say it again.

"Oh nothing" She turned to face the ocean and sat there with her legs almost to her chest.

This was perfect. Kagome didn't know it at all but InuYasha was big at cuddling. He moved over behind her pressing her body against his chest. Then ever so slightly he wrapped his arms around her stomich. He sensed a spike in her scent.

"Geez Kagome it doesn't take much to get you aroused"

"Oh shut up!" She said in a playing tone resting her head against him waiting. She wanted his play bites of pure delight so bad.

"I love you Kagome" He shifted her torso in his arms so he was cradling her like a baby. He raised her head to his and kissed her with all the love he possesed in him.

'That was a little forceful' Kagome thought as she deepened the kiss. He let go of her and soon he was being lowered to the towel. She felt a shock in her body but ignored it. He didn't always have to be dominant! But of course he took control of the situation. She felt his toung at her mouth and pulled away.

"Ew! Nasty!"

"Kagome come on! Believe me it's not that bad. You gotta trust me on this one it's not nasty." He was laughing at her lip verginity.

"I'm not quite sure about going that far InuYasha"

"That's fine I don't want to rush you into anything"

"Don't get me wrong InuYasha; i love you with all my heart and i will lose my innocence to you"

"That sounded like a promise more than a statement"

"I love you doggy boy" She returned into his lap to see the sun setting with beautiful shades of orange.

"Isn't it romantic InuYasha" She said turning her head to him in a perky voice then laying her head on his chest.

"I guess...why don't we go in the water, i mean you wouldn't want to miss out on a chance of me getting wet!"

"Yeah right" She said getting up and walking to the waters edge and then placing her feet in. The water was warm yet refreshing so she went up to about her knees looking out into the ocean. She felt a hands about to touch her back and turned around. She pushed InuYasha into the water.

"You were gunna push me in!"

"Yup" He said sitting in the water.

"Bad boy!" She said kneeling down on all fours to be in his vision.

"Whatcha gunna do Kagome? Punish me?" He said getting in her face. She gave him a kiss that was leading but short. She knew he would want more but she walked farther into the ocean.

"Come on! This punishement is like hell" He said trying to get up.

Kagome submerged herself for a moment and came up to see InuYasha stairing streight at her.

"I want more!" He said in a kiddy tone. The sun was about to set fully.

She pushed him in and he completly submerged. Within a few seconds the sun had completely vanished and InuYasha had risen from the water.

"InuYasha..."

"What is it now more punishement?"

"No...Come on let's go back to the towel"

"Sure" He said looking down at the water seeing his hair spill over his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

**---------- **

**Next chapter will be here by sunday!!**


	18. human lovin'

Getting What's Yours chapter 18: human lovin'

By Akizu, I don't own InuYasha. Blaize-Raine you were right lol good guess!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Uh...InuYasha just calm down"

"Why did i have to be a stupid human now!"

"I completely forgot about the new moon InuYasha"

"Damn...Come here Kagome"

"What...what is it?" She said curiously as she approched him.

He held her by her arms and stared at her for a while. Her eyes were a deep purple, just as he had expected.

"Let me explain something Kagome" He said putting her down to the towel so they could talk.

"That mark reacted because I lost my powers. You being my er...mate have taken over the powers of protecting me.

"Oh! Do I have cool powers now?" She made a girly clap.

"Dont get excited. I dont know for sure"

"Come on InuYasha let's go test it out near the peer, there are lights there."

They walked over to the stairs that led them to the beach and made a right up another pair of stairs. Kagome tripped up the last step but before she could completely fall on her face her instincts made her catch her balance and dart up.

"Well I guess you do have some kind of powers"

"Yeah..." She turned around and dashed infront of InuYasha. 

"I bet I could beat you right here" The demon blood gave her a little more fire then usual.

"As if Kagome"

"I could! Come on i'll bet i win" She walked over to a clearing that looked like a consetion stand was going to be built.

"I'm not going easy on you girl"

"I never said you had to love" She stretched out her hand and her claws got sharper.

Kagomes blood was being taken over by what little demon blood was in her. It made her want to beat InuYasha more than ever, She ran up to him with a clawed hand aimed for his face. She knew she was going to win now, but when she awas meer inches from his face he took one step to the side, turned around and pushed her ever so slightly to the ground. Then he grabbed her by the rists to a sitting position.

"I won. Now what's my prize" He looked more bored than ever. It was so east to knock her to the floor.

"No one ever said anything about prizes InuYasha. The miko now almost hanyou said in a playing tone.

"Feh. Beating you was just a waste of time" He crossed his arms and looked away.

"okay, okay what do you want my master?" She said like a genie giving someone three wishes.

He thought for a second then gave a preverted smile. He knew exactly what he wanted from her.

"Your virgi-"

He was slapped in the face. "Besides that sicko" She said giving him an evil glare.

"What else do i want?" He thought a little more.

"Take this stupid subjigation necklas off!" The now human InuYasha said pulling on the necklas.

"If i did that you'd be way out of control and I wouldn't be a virgin by tomorrow InuYasha...You seriously think i would take them off"

"Well...there is one other thing" He walked over to her.

"What?"

"You'll see" InuYasha closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her lower back. He kissed her with such pleasure. Every time he kissed her his problems would seem to vanish. Kagome surprisingly didn't try to get away either, she deepened the kiss; wrapping her arms around his neck. As soon as he felt her hands on him he couqsed her to the ground. She felt the tingle in her neck.

'He's obviudly enjoying this...but why can't i be dominant for once?'

She felt it again on her lips. Why was he so persistant?

'He must really want in' Admitting defeat she played along with his game, but she had a dirty trick up her sleeve. It was the night of the new moon and she DID have fangs. As soon as he came in deeper she bit his toung and pulled away.

"I told you no InuYasha!"

"Ah! Damnit Kagome!" His tounge was bleeding a little.

"Oh im sorry InuYasha, but you needed to stop." She said leaning against his shoulder.

"Feh" He was mad now.

"Well if you wont except my apology then maby I should go find Koga, i bet he would forgive me"

No no no! That wont be possible my dear!" He said putting an arm around her stomach.

"And why not?"

"Cuz if you do i'll kill him" He made the mark react to what he said.

"Okay okay! I was kidding! Geez quit it!" She said getting up.

"I think we should go home now InuYasha"

By now it was 11:00 at night. Her mom surely didn't expect them to be out this late. And to tell you the truth she was a little scared on a count of InuYasha being a full human. He was still stronger than an average person but she didn't feel as safe as usual. InuYasha saw her deep in thought and figured he'd help her walk. The hanyou picked her up bridal style which wasn't hard even though he was a human.

"Surely you don't want to walk"

"Are you sure InuYasha? You think you can handle my weight? I mean it is a 25 minute walk!"

"Don't worry about me Kagome. You must be cold."

She was only wearing a bikini and a short skirt. The night brought chills through the normally warm air. The caring hanyou took the towel they brought and placed it over her so she could stay somewhat warm while he carried her.

"Thank you so much InuYasha" Sure the arrogant hanyou could be quiet annoying at times but he was so caring and thoughtfull at other times. She felt like she could trust him now more than ever. They were only 15 minutes away now so she drifted off into a dreamless sleep snuggling against his tone chest. The rhythmic heart beat soothed her.


	19. Trust

Getting What's Yours chapter 19:Trust

By Akizu I DONT OWN INUYASHA

When they finally got home even InuYasha was tired. Between the sea air that just makes you tired and carrying Kagome all he wanted to do was sleep. Kagome was still laying in his arms while he walked up the stairs to her room. He opened the door to see a new bed in Kagomes room. It was at least 2 times bigger than her old one.

'I wonder what her mom is thinking'

Kagomes clothes were damp and he didn't want her to get sick or wet the sheets so he did the best thing possible, change her. He got a tank top from her drawer and put it over the bikini top. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation or do anything indecent to lose Kagomes trust. After the tank top was fully on he untied the bikini top. Then there was the skirt...

'What do I do now?'

Well...Get a new skirt that's not wet! He looked in her drawer for a skirt that would fit for sleeping. He picked out one that would cover past her knees and placed it were the other one had been. Then ever so carefully he placed her on one side of the bed and put a blanket over her. Her hair spilled on the pillow and her arms twitched slightly. InuYasha got his hakama back on and sat on the bed.

'I don't think she'd like me sleeping in her bed without her knowing'

He took a pillow off her bed and went to go sit on the floor when he felt something poke at his bare back.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"...no it's okay, sleep here InuYasha"

'Well she said I could'

He went to go put the lights out in the room then closed her shades so that the morning sun wouldn't wake them up early. He pulled the blankets down and laid next to Kagome. She put he arms out to hold him. She snuggled next to him with her head in his chest. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too InuYasha" She snuggled a little more and fell into a deep dream filled sleep. InuYasha fell asleep after he was sure she was sleeping and his arms were protectively around her. They stayed this way till a little before noon.

"Kagome wake up, we can go back to the feudal era now" He said rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly; he felt her shudder.

"Wait...5 more minutes dog boy"

Kagome wasn't a morning person at all. This was the complete opposite of InuYasha.

'I know how to wake her up' He had a mischievous grin. He made his face meet with her sleeping one and kissed her; no response. So he stuck his tongue in her mouth. That woke her up.

"Geez! Okay okay i'm awake! I'm awake!" She got up off her bed and opened the shades. then she noticed her clothes.

"InuYasha...what happened to my clothes?!" She was pissed to say the least.

"Kagome really you have to trust me!"


	20. Family & getting over your fears

Getting What's Yours chapter 20: Trust a family & getting over your fears

By Akizu. I don't own InuYasha! GOSH

----------------------------------

"InuYasha...what happened to my clothes?!" She was pissed to say the least.

"Kagome really you have to trust me!"

"Okay explain now!"

"I swore I wouldn't do anything to you without your permission! You saw I didn't want to sleep on your bed because you were already sleeping! I didn't want you to get sick wearing damp clothes, so I changed your clothes. But I didn't see anything I made sure that you were covered"

"Oh...Thank you" She said walking over to him and giving him a brief kiss.

"You trust me right?"

"With my life InuYasha"

"Kagome I would give my life for yours in a heart beat. I promise you I would never do anything to you without your permission"

"I know, I mean besides don't deny it InuYasha, you have seen me completely naked more than 3 times"

"uh..." He blushed a deep red.

"Yeah, I have. But on accident"

"Sure" She laughed and took his hand in hers leading him out the room to go get breakfast before they went back to home in the feudal era.

"Please promise me things wont change"

"Kagome the only thing that will change is that I will put you and your needs before Naraku or the shikon jewel."

"You are serious?" She was ecstatic; he really really loved her that much? It was amazing was love for another could do to a person.

"Completely serious"

"One more thing InuYasha, no more hitting Shippo. He's always been like a child to me and I know he sees me as a mother figure in his life. He's gunna need a father"

"Anything for you Kagome. Even if I have to get along with the little brat, I'll do it to be with you."

"Good! Come on let's eat breakfast, i'm pretty sure I smell pancakes!"

He nodded and they continued into the kitchen to eat breakfast. They were met by the smiling faces of Souta and Kagomes mom.

"So what did you guys end up doing last night?" Souta asked trying to get answers out of his sister.

"You really wana know? We watched the sunset, went in the water, InuYasha turned human and I got demon powers so we had a little duel then we came home had a goodnight kiss and went to sleep!"

"Wow sis! Is that all you did?"

"She left out the other 10 times we kissed. You wana here something funny Souta?"

"YEAH!" He was ecstatic.

"InuYasha don't say anything"

"Kagome thought me-" He was cut off.

"I thought it was nasty when he tried to French me!" She had to get it off her chest.

"EW!"

"Auw Kagome it isn't that bad" Her mother replied from the living room.

She stayed silent and finished her food. She walked to her room and closed the door. She stayed that way for a few minutes; before she heard a knock at her door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

InuYasha sat beside her on the bed for a second before speaking.

"Kagome i'm sorry"

"InuYasha kiss me"

"Okay" He didn't know why she wanted him to but he wasn't about to complain. In a swift movement he was hovering over her; using his arms to hold up his own weight. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss but he moved away slightly and licked her bottom lip. She shuttered.

"I'm sorry..." He had a rejected look on his face.

"I liked it, you just caught me by surprise" She said getting back to were they had left off. She was going to get used to the whole French thing since he seemed to want it so much.

She parted her lips slightly to let him gain entry. He willingly accepted with such talent it was getting her quiet aroused. He knew she would need air soon so he broke the kiss but moved to her neck which was so sensitive to his touch. He gave it soft love bites that made Kagome giggle. He nuzzled against her neck when she started to caress his ears. But then returned to giving hr little love bites and affectionate licks.

"Ooh ooh! Mom i'm gunna be an uncle!" Souta walked into the room briefly then walked out screaming.

Kagome broke away and looked at her window. InuYasha got off of her and opened it.

"We should get going Kagome"

"Yeah let me get my outfit on" She didn't even tell him to turn around or leave the room. She just got the outfit out and changed right in front of him.

"So how do you like it? Let's go!"

"I love it" He said nuzzling her neck. Then he picked her up and carried her out to the well house.

"I'm only staying for three days got that? Then i'm coming home"


	21. Back to the feudal era

Getting What's Yours Chapter 21:Back to the feudal era

By Akizu Miko. Don't own InuYasha or anyone. Next chapter wont be up until i have 55 reviews :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm only staying for three days got that? Then i'm coming home"

"Sure as long as we don't have to bring that dumb bookbag thing"

He carried her bridal style into the well and withing seconds they were in the feudal era. InuYasha moved his hands a little higher up her thigh then usual thinking she wouldn't notice. She put her hand on his and put it a little higher, she knew that's what he wanted. He had a grin on his face and kept on walking to Kaedes village. They soon reached the hut were their comrads stayed. InuYasha walked in holding Kagome to see Miroku and Sango eating while Shippo cleaned his fox magic toys.

"Kagome!" The little kitsune was so happy to see his mother as he reffered to her.

"Hi Shippo! I missed you so much!"

He jumped out of her arms and looked at her. "Wow Kagome you look so pretty! But why do I smell InuYasha all over you?"

The whole room seemed to be embarresed except for Miroku who had a dumb look on his face.

"Kagome you are his mate i see?" Miroku said pointing to the mark on her neck. Then Sango came over to look.

"Kagome did that hurt?" Sango was curious. InuYasha just sat across the room watching Shippo try to work his fox fire.

"Not really" She said covering the mark.

"Well your outfit is most attrative lady Kagome"

"Hands off monk. She's mine"

Kagome blushed at his comment. She belonged to someone; this thought made her so happy.

"I'll be back you guys" Kagome said leaving the house. She was going to pick some herbs since they didn't have her medicine incase a demon came. She spent about and hour picking all different species of plants. She bent down once more and felt a pain go through her body.

'InuYasha wants me'

Within seconds he came to see her against a tree.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He said rushing next to her.

"I think...my back hurts"

InuYasha picked her up carefully and brought her back to the hut and ordered everyone to get one. Nothing was more important than figuring out what was wrong with her back.


	22. Bengay

Getting What's Yours Chapter 22: Bengay

By Akizu. I don't own InuYasha or Bengay. Let's get this streight everyone! My spelling, grammer and punctuation suck! No more reviews about it or I'll update once a month! BWAHH lol. Serious thanks

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright Kagome?" He said rushing next to her.

"I think...my back hurts"

InuYasha picked her up carefully and brought her back to the hut and ordered everyone to get one. Nothing was more important than figuring out what was wrong with her back.

"I think i pulled a muscle"

InuYasha went and got a mat for her to lie on. "Lie on your stomach"

"mhm" She didn't want to disobey him right now.

"Take the top of this kimono off"

She didn't hesitate, he obviously was going to help her. Kagome took the top half off and layed down covering herself. InuYasha moved her hair over to one side and then started to massage her back.

'Where did he learn this?'

"I hope this isn't to uncomfortable for you" He wasn't exactly a proffesional at massaging people.

"Thank you so much InuYasha, that feels so nice" She said crossing her arms under her chin and closing her eyes.

InuYasha continued for a few minutes and then stopped to sit infront of her.

"Do you know exactly how you hurt yourself?" He said poking at her head since her eyes were closed.

"I felt the mark react to you trying to find me...but i think it was from picking so many herbs"

"No Kagome it's the mark. You're not fully marked so your body can't handle that reaction." He petted her bangs down absent mindedly.

"Oh don't worry, I'm okay" The young girl said trying to support her weight with her hands. She got up a little and then fell back down.

"Kagome just don't move! It needs to heal, i'll help in any way I can"

"It hurts"

"I know" He went back to her side and lifted up her shirt without asking and started feeling her back for some kind of bruise or anything.

"I don't feel anything" He said as he kept feeling around.

"It's lower" She said turning her neck to him and then laying back down.

"Do you mind?" He said a little timidy as he went to put the bottom of her kimono below her back.

"Geez!" He looked at her lower back and sure enouph it was red.

"I don't think I should touch it. Hold on a minute I'll get Kaede." He left the room to find the old woman.

Kagome didn't know what was happening really but she figured it was pretty bad. 'InuYasha will fix it' She had nothing to worry about.

"Kaede look!" InuYasha appeared in the room with kaede following him. Kaede took one look and had a dissapointed look on her face.

"This is pretty bad. Ye best get herbs from your time Kagome"

Kagome thought long and hard. She finally thought of something InuYasha could go fetch for her.

"InuYasha go back to my house and ask my mom for bengay."

"We don't need another Jocatsu here! Where did you meet this Ben?"

"Stupid! No it's a medicine, just ask my mom she'll know what you're talking about"

"Sure thing" Kagome had tried to get up not trusting InuYasha to find the bengay but was met with a death glare.

"Don't get up!" He said giving her a quick kiss and putting her back down.

"So pushy" She said covering her face with her arms.

"Kaede whatever you do DON'T let her get up" He exited the hut in seconds.

Just then Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala came in. The took their usual spots on the floor and saw Kagome.

"What were you guys doing?" The little kitsune asked sitting near Kagomes head.

"May I ask why you are half undressed? That InuYasha couldn't contain hims-"

WHACK

"Shut up monk"

"My lady Sango, it was just a question!" She gave him a glance and he stayed quiet for a while.

"I wasn't able to handle one of the marks reactions. So InuYasha checked it out. He couldn't really do anything but I got a free massage!" She said in her usual overly perky tone.

"That dog gives masages? I want one!" The monk said from a corner.

"You are gay. I knew it" Sango sasid laughing as did the others.

"Well if My lady Sango gave me massages I wouldn't have to ask a man" He retorted slyly.

Sango turned red which made the rest of the room laugh except for her. She tryed to make a combakc but didn't know what to say and started kaughing with the others.

"There's a lot of things InuYasha does that you would never guess" Kagome said rsting her face on her fists.

"Like what Kagome?" Shippo asked in a voice only a mother could love.

"He's very romantic and likes to cuddle" SHe said with a little giggle.

"Ew! That's nasty stuff" Shippo stuck his tounge out and layed down in Kagomes arms.

"Who would of ever guessed he was a softy" Miroku chuckled and everyone staired at him.

'I hope he comes back soon' The young girl held Shippo closer to her.

Shippo sensed a little fear in Kagome and nuzzled her neck. 'InuYasha would be so jelous'

"I think i'm gunna take a nap guys" The miko held Shippo and drifted off into light sleep.


	23. Caring for her

Getting What's Yours chapter 23: Caring for her

By Akizu I don't own InuYasha. :)

--

'I hope he comes back soon' The young girl held Shippo closer to her.

InuYasha had already crossed over to the present time Japan. He was making his way to the front door when Something jumped on him.

"Big Brother!"' Souat frantically jumped on his hero like he hadn't seen him in moths.

"I'm not your brother!" InuYasha pushed him off and walked into the house. He spelled fresh food and followed his nose to the kitchen. Ms. Higurashi was cooking lunch.

"Ms.Higurashi I need your help" He adressed her with respect becuase he knew Kagome would want him to.

"What is it dear?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Kagome got a sore back and said to get Bengay from you" He still wasn't sure what bengay was.

"Oh don't worry I'll go get it" She rushed of upstairs to get the Bengay.

"So InuYasha why is Kagomes back sore?" The little boy said with a perverted grin.

"What do they teach you in that school place! That's not how she hurt it!" He crossed his arms and sat at the table waiting for Ms.Higurashi to arrive.

'The boy is just as bad as Miroku'

"Here InuYasha, I hope this helps"

"Dont worry I'll take good care of her" He smiled and walked out the door.

"Kagome is so lucky to have a boy like that around. Can't you just feel the love Souta?"

"Kagomes felt the love last night" Souta murmered under his breathe.

"What was that dear?" She had started cooking again and wasn't paying attention.

"Oh nothing!" Souta walked up to his room to play video games.

InuYasha had just gotten through the well to the feudal era. He jumped out and started running to the house where Kagome layed. When he got there only Kagome and Shippo were in the house; sleeping so peacefully.

'Damn Shippo always trying to steal my woman' He wanted to punch Shippo over the head now more then ever. Instead he sat infront of Kagome and waited for her to wake up. His patience got the best of him and he decided to wake her up.

"Kagome wake up" He stroked her bangs out of her face.

"Wha..." Her eyes fluttered open.

"How does this stuff work?" He said looking at the box.

"Open the box and give me the thing that's inside"

She didn't want to overload his small brain. It took him a minute but he opened it and handed it to her. She took the tube and twisted it open. She put some on her hand and went to rub it on her back when InuYasha grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me take care of you" He grabbed the tube out of her hand and placed it down. Then he took what was left on her hand and rubbed it off on his kimono.

"I love you InuYasha" She put her head back down.

InuYasha put the weird concoction onto his hands and gently massaged her back with it. He felt her body shiver at his touch. He tryed to contain himself from making the mark react.

"Does this make you a little nervous?" He just had to ask.

"No...why?" She had a blush that was blind to the world.

"This is the first time you've been touched like this, I can sense it" He kept on gently soothing her pain.

"I'm not nervous. Sure it's new but I know you enouph to trust you in these situations"

He laughed a little bit; knowing hoe blessed he was to be with her.

"Thanks for taking care of me" Her voice sounded distant as if she was going to fall asleep.

"That's what I'm here for" He put a light blanket over her and sat down in the corner to take a dog nap. Little did they know Shippo was awake the whole time.

'Boy are Sango and Miroku gunna wana here this!'


	24. Future Fun

Getting What's Yours Chapter 24: Future Fun

By Akizu. I don't own InuYasha. Thanks for the reviews guys! f you have anything you want to happen in the story tell me! If I like it I'll make them do it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Boy are Sango and Miroku gunna wana here this!'

The little kitsune closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. He didn't want to blow his cover.

About an hour later Kagome woke up and looked around. InuYasha was still sleeping but his ears were pointed toward her lightly twitching.

'He's even gaurding me in his sleep' She smiled and tryed to get herself up.

"Kagome you might hurt yourself!" Shippo pulled on her arm and looked at her worried.

"You're right..." With a little annoyed grumble she layed back down. InuYashas eyes opened almost automatically.

"Awake so soon?"

"Yeah...I hate being stuck like this" She crossed her arms and layed her head down.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't think this would happen to you." He layed down infront of her with those puppy eyes and his ears pushed down.

"It's not your fault, you don't have to apologize"

"Um...I'm getting out of here" Shippo left not wanting to hear their grown-up gushy talk.

"Suit yourself" He went to go move her bangs out of her face.

"Why do you always do that?"

"So I can see your beautiful face" She giggled at the comment.

"Oh InuYasha" She went to grab his hand.

"Want me to tell your fortune? We got nothing better to do." She opened his hand to see his palm; making sure not to get scratched by his claws.

"How?"

"I see the lines in your palm and they tell your fortune." She traced the lines with her finger.

"You're gunna have a really long life...find what you thought was love and then find true love...And have 4..."

"Four what Kagome?"

"Four children..."

"Hehe. We are having four children? Cool!"

She looked at her own palm for a minute, then looked back up at InuYasha.

"My palm says the same thing...I guess we are"

"We get pretty busy in the future" He laughed to himself.

"Sit boy!" He was already laying down but now he was in the floor tasting yummy wood.

"There's such thing as being to ecchi at times you know!"

"Gosh woman. It's not like I said we'd do that now!"

She blushed and then smiled at him.

"Or will we?" He had a preverted grin.

"That's not why i'm smiling InuYasha!" She moved herself closer to him and gave him a small but sweet kiss.

"Eventually"

This made even InuYasha blush. Which made Kagome giggle to herself.

"Auw is InuYasha blushing?" She mocked his usually arrogant stature.

"No! Why would I do that?" He got up and put his arms in the sleeves of his kimono.

"Now you're embaressed, it's okay InuYasha" The young miko looked at him apologenically.

"InuYasha could you carry me to a hot spring?"

"Why?"

"So I can bathe, why else?"

"Can I stay?" He smiled a sweet smile that wasn't the least bit perverted. 

"Do what you wish. You gotta carry me back anyway"

"Can I watch you bathe?" He got exited like a kid in a candy store.

"InuYasha!"

"I was joking!" He had a fake smile. He really wasn't joking.

"You can stay in a tree somewhere until I'm done"

"Know way! I'm sitting right next to the hot spring with you"

She froze.

'This is gunna be interesting'


	25. Hotspring Confessions

**Getting What's Yours chapter 25: Hotspring Confessions**

**By Akizu Miko I Don't own InuYasha. Thank ya' for the reviews :)**

oOooOOooOOoo

She froze.

'This is gunna be interesting'

"Fine" She admitted defeat. What was the point of fighting anyway?

"I'll get used to it eventually, now InuYasha go fetch my shampoo and a towel"

"Yes oh great one" He reluctently got some shampoo that Kagome had kept at Kagomes just incase she forgot hers.

"Um...there's no towels"

If Kagome could she would of done the biggest anime fall ever.

"What do you mean?" She was practically yelling.

"Sh sh don't worry, you can use my haoroi"

"Really? Good, so let's get going!" Her mood changed pretty quick.

'Either she's bipolar or in heat'

"Kagome I know it's kinda odd me asking this...But are you in heat?"

"No! Humans call it 'that time of the month' InuYasha."

"I have a time of the month" He raised his hand like a first grader on show and tell day.

"Come on doggy" She used her arms to support her weight and got to a sitting position. "Pick me up!" She held out her arms with a smile.

"Okay my little baby" He picked her up bridal style trying to avoid touching her back.

"This is probably gunna hurt but i'll try to get there fast." He gave her an apologetic look.

"I can handle it" She held onto his kimono. He could sense she was in pain so he started running as fast as he could.

"Well that was fast" He got there in about 1 minute.

"Put me down over there" She pointed at the leadge of the hot spring. He casually walked over and put her down with her feet dangling in the water. Next he put her shampoo down next to her and then took off his haoroi.

"I'm gunna put this right here see? I'll be over there" he pointed to a rock about 6 feet away from them.

"Sure" She turned around and then attempted to take off her kimono. It took a little longer than usual but she slipped out of it and sat in the water. It was so relaxing and warm. She felt her skin tingle; the same way it felt when InuYasha touched her.

"InuYasha talk to me" She rinsed her hair and then put her fingers through it.

"Hm...'Bout what?" His eyes were closed.

"Anything, when did you first start liking me?"

"I think it was when you put these god damn beads on me"

She giggled a bit. "That's odd. Why?"

"I don't really know. I think it's cuz nobody ever could control me like that. But I knew I loved you for sure when you saved me from Kaguyas plot to turn me into a full demon.

"That was a long time ago...Hey InuYasha is it because I kissed you?" She was now scrubbing the shampoo through her hair.

"M-maby" He was blushing under his silver bangs.

"Well atleast you admitted it." The young girl had rinsed her hair out and was now grabbing for InuYashas haoroi. She wrapped it around her and tied the sleeves around her waist.

She made her way over to where InuYasha was sitting and sat next to him. She was still wet which gave her body a shimmery glow. Unsure of what she was really doing she took his hand and put it in her lap.

"Do you still want to be a full youkai?"

"Why do you ask?" He looked at his hand in her lap.

"I just wanted to let you know if you still want to; you can."

"No, I'm fine the way I am. Someone really special told me that" He gave her a smile that showed his fangs. InuYasha took his hand off of her lap and wrapped it around her waist loosely.

"Doesn't your back hurt?"

"No,I think the warm water helped it." Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder. InuYasha took in her scent. It was overflowing his nose. Even thought Kagome wasn't doing anything the mark reacted. She felt a tickle in her neck.

"InuYasha I'm ready for that other bite"

---

Next chapter will be here by monday night :)


	26. Mates for Life

Getting What's Yours chapter 26: Mates for life

By Akizu Miko. I don't own InuYasha or his little friends. Thanks for the reviews :)

0oOoOo0oo0o0Oo0o

"Doesn't your back hurt?"

"No,I think the warm water helped it." Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder. InuYasha took in her scent. It was overflowing his nose. Even thought Kagome wasn't doing anything the mark reacted. She felt a tickle in her neck.

"InuYasha I'm ready for that other bite"

He was shocked. InuYasha was expecting it to be atleast a year until she would be ready to do this. "Kagome are you serious?"

"Mhm...Why wait?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes. She knew they were ment to be.

"If you're sure about this, I'll do it"

"I'm completely sure" She turned to face him.

"Let me explain something first" He took her hands in his. InuYasha didn't want her to end up being mad and not knowing the effects of the bite like the last time.

"If I do this then you'll be a hanyou and live just as long as me. We start a family eventually...And i'll be able to read your mind as long as we are in reasonable distance from eachother"

"Can I read your mind?"

"Not unless I let you" He smiled at her.

"This is gunna hurt right?" She moved her hair over and looked at the mark. It resembled a scab in a way.

"Yeah, but it will be over quick. Just hold onto me."

Kagome held one of his hands and let out a breathe. InuYasha looked at the mark he had already made and got ready to stick his other fang into her neck.

"It'll be over soon" He bit into her neck lightly at first. Then he put full force into it and she winced. The pain was yet to come. When he took his fang out blood rushed out and she shreiked.

"It's okay don't worry" His fang had bitten a type of poison into her that would seal her body as his. He looked at the spot for a quick second and then licked it. It started to heal very slowley. Kagome began to shake as the poision made its way through her.

"Your gunna feal it for a little while" He put her in his lap and held onto her.

"I love you InuYasha" She was still shaking.

"I love you too Kagome" He rested his head on hers.

"You should probably go to sleep. The pain will stop by the time you get up" He nuzzled at her neck.

"Mhm" Slowely she began to lose contiousness.

'Kagome is my mate finally' He closed his eyes thinking about how he'd spend the rest of his life with Kagome.


	27. Overload of Hormones

Getting What's Yours chapter 27:Overload of Hormones

By AkizuMiko. Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

o0O0OOoOoo0oO0Oo0O

"I love you InuYasha" She was still shaking.

"I love you too Kagome" He rested his head on hers.

"You should probably go to sleep. The pain will stop by the time you get up" He nuzzled at her neck.

"Mhm" Slowely she began to lose contiousness.

'Kagome is my mate finally' He closed his eyes thinking about how he'd spend the rest of his life with Kagome.

They remained in that position for the rest of the night; wrapped up in eachothers love. InuYasha woke up just as the sun was rising. He looked up into the sky and sniffed the air then shifted Kagome in his arms.

'Wake up'

'...5 more minutes'

InuYasha poked the mark on her neck with his finger. Kagomes eyes shot open and InuYasha could sense her arousel. It was pure pleasure knowing that if he had any contact with the mark she would get completely aroused. What was even more amusing was that it would only work for him.

"What is it?" She rubbed her eyes still filled with sleep.

"I was lonely" He made his ears go flat on his head.

Kagome was a little annoyed. She was still very tired and her body was still trying to get over the mark. So she got out of his lap and jumped into a tree to lay down. She was a hanyou now and could do just about everything InuYasha could do; besides his attacks.

"You're leaving me?" InuYasha got up and looked into the tree at Kagome leaning against the tree.

"What does it look like? I'm not a morning person and you know it" Her eyes shut again.

'Wake up Kagome'

"No"

'Come on wake up, You're still wearing my clothes'

"You're making my head hurt! Use your voice!" Sure it was cool that they could have conversations that only they knew were happening but it was annoying.

"Give me my clothes and I'll give you yours"

"Here" He through her kimono up into the tree.

As soon as she caught it she took of his haoroi and threw it at him. She had put on her bra and panties the night before so she was halfway decent.

"Why don't you just stay like that" He looked at her with a smile no girl could resist. She checked him out up and down

"Sit boy!" She said in a seductive voice while getting dressed.

"Keep your dreams to yourself lover boy" The miko said as she jumped out the tree with more grace than an angel.

"They are not dreams, they are the future sweety"

She stepped on his body as she walked back to the village. Everyone must be worried. InuYasha and Kagome where out all night. She walked the all too familiar path to Kaedes house when she sensed him.

'I can out smart her' He kept this thought to himself.

Kagome turned around to see if InuYasha was there but he wasn't. He was to fast for her and had jump behind her as she turned around. He grabbed her by the waist and layed his head on her shoulder.

"We don't have to go back yet" The hanyous hormones were taking over. He licked the mark putting her in a submissive state. He heard her begin to almost purr. The young girl was overcome with want.

"Calm down, girl that was nothing" He spun her around to face him. She had a shy look on her face. Then she kissed him out of nowhere. InuYasha tried to deepen the kiss but with no avail. Kagome pulled away.

"Calm down doggy boy, it's day time." She took his hands off her waist and began to walk back to Kaedes.

"So there's always later?" He appeared next to her out of nowhere.

"Maby" She was playing with him. Playing hard to get was a lot more fun then just giving it to him.

"Damn girl always trying to play with my mind" He mumbled under his breathe.

"I heard that Yashie" She continued walking.

"Don't call me that Kags" He was proud of himself for thinking of it on the spot.

"Would you rather me call you InuBaka?" She laughed.

"Yashie is fine!" Who would want to be called InuBaka?

0oO0oO0oO0oO0O0ooO0

I wanted to give you guys another chapter today since the reviews were so nice. :)


	28. Always be Together

Getting Whats Yours chapter 28: Always be together

By AkizuMiko I don't own InuYasha!!

Sorry guys I'm having a very busy tough time. With school finals and all that junk; my life is upside down. Updates will be atleast once every two weeks though. Thanks for reading my story this far. If anyone wants something to happen in the story give me ideas. As long as it's NOT a lemon :)

o0oO00o0oo0oOo0oO0o

"Damn girl always trying to play with my mind" He mumbled under his breathe.

"I heard that Yashie" She continued walking.

"Don't call me that Kags" He was proud of himself for thinking of it on the spot.

"Would you rather me call you InuBaka?" She laughed.

"Yashie is fine!" Who would want to be called InuBaka?

"An idiot obviously"

InuYashas temper was rising just a little bit. "Are you infering that I am an idiot?"

Getting InuYasha mad wasn't hard to do at all. Kagome enjoyed playing with his mind from time to time. After all its not like he could play with her mind.

"Maby" She blinked her eyes innocently.

Now that she was a hanyou like InuYasha she could sense things other than jewel shards. A cool wind russled through the trees making Kagomes skirt go up ever so slightly. She could sense his arousal; after all he was stairing streight at her.

"Is someone getting happy?" She said as if she were talking to a little puppy that had an accident.

"What the hell do you mean by that woman?" He turned his head and crossed his arms in his kimono.

"Yashie likey?" She did a little spin making her skirt go up a little more. Kagome was acting like a little kid in a toy store. InuYasha started to approach her.

"I do like what I see" He caught her off gaurd and placed his hands around her. Only this time they were a little bit lower.

"Hands go up here Mr.Cantkeepitinhispants"She placed his hands to an appropriate spot.

"Wha?" InuYasha didn't catch what exactly she said.

"Oh nothing..." She reached up to kiss him since he was a good 6 inches taller than her.

Kagome placed her arms around his neck but felt like he was holding back. She thought for a moment and then sensed someone all too familiar.

"Get your hands off of my Kagome you filthy dog!"

Kagome broke away to look at the wolf prince they ran into every once in a while. He was atleast 2 inches taller than InuYasha and had black hair tied into a ponytail. Sure he was a hansome felow but with InuYasha around Kagome never really got to get to know him. Over the years the young girl had grown a little crush on him. InuYasha could sense a change in her scent.

'She can't like him'

"Koga get the hell away! Kagome ain't yours and never will be" InuYasha never liked Koga.

"You know nothing!" Koga was sure one day he would make Kagome his. Until looking at Kagome and seeing her neck did he go into shock. The prince walked over to her and looked at the mark.

"No...no! But why Kagome?" He was upset to say the least.

"Koga i'm sorry but I do belong to him now. Please can we still be friends?" She looked so hopeful she couldn't resist.

"Of course! If that dog ever does anything to hurt you i'll be here" His sad expression was replaced with a smile.

"Thanks" Kagome didn't want to hurt him. After all she did still like him a little bit.

"Okay! Talking time is over, leave before I rip your head off!" InuYasha was seriously going to kill Koga for being so close to his property. Especially since Kagome seemed not to mind his behavior; InuYasha had to be on full alert when Koga was around.

"I'll see you later Kagome" With a wave of his hand Koga was off in a whirlwind.

"InuYasha let's go back now" It was around 6 in the afternoon by now.

"Explain to me why you did that infront of me" InuYashas face was full of pain.

"What did I do?" Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Your scent totally changed Kagome" He sat on the floor and moped as if he were a lost puppy.

"InuYasha I didn't mean for it to happen." She kneeled down to be infront of him. Bravely she took a finger and raised his head to look at her.

"I love you so much InuYasha. Don't get jelous of anyone because no matter what I'll always be here"

"I can't help it..."

Kagome moved his arms and sat in his lap putting her arms around his stomach and leaning her head on his chest. He returned her love by putting his arms around her body. He was still looking ahead of him.

"InuYasha what would you say if I dropped out of school and lived here...with you?" She had been thinking this for the longest time. Why would she need school if she was going to live 500 years in the past with InuYasha.

"I would build a house in a heart beat" He smiled and looked at her.

"Of course I would go back to my time once a week"

"Yeah, we would run out of ramen"

"I ment so I could see my family!" She giggled at his obsession with ramen.

"Would you want to now?" He loved the idea of living with Kagome.

"I think i'm ready to live here with you" Her voice was almost in a whisper. She kissed him with so much passion and this time he didn't hold back.


	29. Packing

Getting Whats Yours:chapter 29:Packing

By Akizu Miko I DONT OWN INUYASHA

Sorry updates will be a lot slower. Thanks for the reviews! If you have any ideas to add to the story tell me and updates might be a little faster. I need some inspiration!

---------------------------------------------------------

"I love you so much InuYasha. Don't get jelous of anyone because no matter what I'll always be here"

"I can't help it..."

Kagome moved his arms and sat in his lap putting her arms around his stomach and leaning her head on his chest. He returned her love by putting his arms around her body. He was still looking ahead of him.

"InuYasha what would you say if I dropped out of school and lived here...with you?" She had been thinking this for the longest time. Why would she need school if she was going to live 500 years in the past with InuYasha.

"I would build a house in a heart beat" He smiled and looked at her.

"Of course I would go back to my time once a week"

"Yeah, we would run out of ramen"

"I ment so I could see my family!" She giggled at his obsession with ramen.

"Would you want to now?" He loved the idea of living with Kagome.

"I think i'm ready to live here with you" Her voice was almost in a whisper. She kissed him with so much passion and this time he didn't hold back.

"You're sure? We could live outside the village!"

"Yeah, how about I go home for 2 days to get some stuff and you can get Miroku to help you build a little house"

"Little? You really think I wana live in a little house?"

"Why not, a cute little house with a garden in the backyard!" Kagome could picture it now. Her hands where out in front of her trying to imagine what it would look like.

"You know your just too cute sometimes" With that InuYasha picked her up bridal style and brought her to the well so she could fetch her things.

"Don't forget the ramen!" He placed her down near the well.

"Don't worry I won't" She gave him a quick kiss goodbye and was off to her house. Traveling through the well she started to think.

'What's mom gunna say about this?'

A light flashed and Kagome was in her time. She couldn't think of wha to tell her family. Lost in thought she walked to her house and sat in the kitchen.

"Kagome welcome back dear!" Her mom was as cheerful as always.

"Hey mom...Can I talk to you about something" She felt like she swallowed a rock.

"Sure dear" Ms.Higurashi sat infront of her at the table.

"Well...mom...InuYasha and I are um...mates now and I really want to live with him in the feudal era...I don't see how school would help me there and I would still come to visit atleast once a week..." She grew even more nervous then ever.

Her mother walked across to be next to Kagome and hugged her so tight.

"Kagome I knew this day would come. You and InuYasha were made for eachother! This is your future and I can't stop you from living it to the fullest."

"Mom..."Kagome began to cry. It felt like she could finally breathe to her lungs capacity.

"InuYasha is building a house with Miroku I wish you guys could meet them all."

"Don't worry Kagome I'll tell Souta and Grampa! You just go pack your important things.

With a quick nod Kagome went up to her room to gather some of the things she may need. Looking through her clothes she picked out 3 pairs of bras and underwear a pair of shorts,capries,two skirts and 2 pairs of shorts for sleeping. Then she moved to her closet where her shirts and shoes were. She slected a tank top, halter top a long sleeve shirt and a sweater. Now for the shoes. She took the shoes she usually wore to the feudal era and 3 pairs of socks. Picking up a framed picture of Souta, Grampa, Ms.Higurashi and her, she decided to bring it too. Moving to the bathroom she got some brushes,hair products, clips,some makeup a towel and a blanket. She put all this into a bag and then searched her room for anything else.

"My toothbrush!"

She ran back to the bathroom and got her toothbrush and toothpaste. Putting it in her bag she sat on her bed and took one more look around.

'I should keep a diary'

Looking in her drawer she found a diary that was never used and a couple of pens. She moved over some of the junk in her drawer and found a camera.

'20 pictures left'

Kagome stuck the camera in her bag too. The Inu-Tachi hadn't seen a camera before and it should be pretty interesting to see their expressions when the object flashed.

"Kagome I have a bag of about 20 ramen here for you" Kagomes mom came into the room and sat next to her daughter.

"Thanks mom, I'm going to bring a camera so I can show you all my friends and the house InuYasha and Miroku are making."

"I'm sure it will be a lovely house"

'I'm not sure InuYasha is much of a craftsman' Kagome looked at the bag and put the ramen in.

"Well mom I have two days here and then I'm going back for a week at a time."

"Sure dear just make sure you visit when you get the time" Ms.Higurashi went to leave the room.

"Mom...Thanks for being so understanding"

"That's what I'm here for dear" She left the room.

Kagome zippered up the bag and put it in a corner. What was she going to do for two days.

'Wonder if Sango is helping them decorate the house'


	30. Biting Questions

Getting Whats Yours Chapter 20: Biting questions

By Akizu Miko I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters; although I wish I could borrow Sesshomaru for a night .-

Thanks for the reviews! Almost 100! I feel loved

And -R Kagomes mom is an idiot in this fic and let's Kagome do whatever she wants so she can be a cool mom. lol Oh yeah I wrote this chapter last night at midnight so their may be some more errors than usual.

-------------------------------------

Kagome zippered up the bag and put it in a corner. What was she going to do for two days.

'Wonder if Sango is helping them decorate the house'

Kagome layed down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Her heart started pounding.

'I'm actually going to live with InuYasha!'

She got so exited and wanted to tell all her friends at school; but she knew that she couldn't. With that sleep overcame her eyes. Not until the next morning did she wake up to see the sun in her eyes. Stretching with a yawn she stumbled out of bed and fell into something hard. She woke up completely with a start.

"What's up Kagome?" The hanyou was unusualy happy for this early in the morning.

Kagome started mumbling something about people being in the wrong place at the wrong time and walked downstairs. She held onto the rail and then turned around.

"InuYasha!" She ran back up the stairs to her room.

"Hi Yashie!!" Either something was wrong with her or she was having a bipolar morning.

"What is wrong with you in the morning?" InuYasha hugged Kagome and then looked at the bag in the corner.

"I guess this is your stuff? Come on let's go"

"I said two days, and how did you build ou...our house so fast?" She blushed at the words that came out of her mouth.

"It's practically been two days and I had Miroku kind of helping. Miroku and Sango are going to live with us too. We made another section of the house for them."

"Auw, they are so cute together!" Kagome sat back on her bed.

"Do you think we are cute together?" He asked timidly.

"We were ment to be" The young girl grabbed her mates hand and led him downstairs.

"Mom I'm going to leave soon, InuYasha is here" Kagome walked into the kitchen to see her mom and Souta sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Where's Grampa?" She looked around the kitchen for him while InuYasha took a seat at the table.

"He went across town with some of his old friends for the day dear. Come eat before you leave" Ms. Higuroshi was so proud of her young daughter; she managed to find true love by 15 and find a man that wanted to be with her forever.

"Oh okay" Kagome sat down next to InuYasha and began eating.

"So Kagome..." Souta was obviously going to start something.

"What is it now?"

"What's that on your neck?" He pointed to the two deep bite marks.

"That's my mark" She said casually and kept eating.

"InuYasha marked you by biting you?"

"No I bit her because I was bored one day" InuYasha added his own sarcasm.

"That means you guys did it right?" Souta looked at them with a perverted grin.

"Souta that's not something you talk about at the table!" Kagome was embaressed that he would even mention that.

"I swear it's like the kid is the reancarnation of Miroku!" InuYasha kept eating as Ms.Higurashi cleared off her plate laughing at her new son in law even though she didn't really know Miroku.


	31. That Time Of The Month

Getting What's Yours chapter 31:That time of the month

By Akizu Miko

I don't own InuYasha! Sorry it's really really short, I've been so busy and have another fanifc i'm thinking of putting on here. Thanks for the reviews!!! Over 100 This chapter is dedicated to Anarchist Studios because you're awesome!

----------------------------------------------------

"I swear it's like the kid is the reincarnation of Miroku!" InuYasha kept eating as Ms.Higurashi cleared off her plate laughing at her new son in law even though she didn't really know Miroku.

"That would be something if Souta was his reincarnation" Kagome said looking at Souta play with his food.

"Yeah, I mean he kinda looks like Miroku and he definitely acts like Miroku" InuYasha added getting up from the table.

"Mom, I'm gunna be off now" Kagome hugged her mom and went to get her stuff.

"You take care now, and InuYasha make sure she doesn't get into trouble"

"Don't worry" InuYasha followed Kagome to get her stuff.

"Use protection you two" Souta just had to say something.

"I swear Souta!" Kagome ran up to her room.

Once Kagome got into her room with InuYasha she grabbed the bag and opened her window.

"Give me that" InuYasha took the bag from her. He didn't see the point in making her do anything he could do for her.

"Kagome what did Souta mean by 'use protection'? I thought I was protecting you" Since InuYasha was from the past he didn't know about this commonly used phrase. Kagome was blushing and couldn't look him in the eye.

"Um…see…Well I rather not explain"

InuYasha sat down with her bag. "Well, unless you tell me; we're not going anywhere"

"Come on InuYasha!" Kagome tried to lift him up by the arm. She didn't know why she bothered though, since it was impossible to pull him up. She gave up and sat next to him.

"Okay…When you have…yeah this thing will make sure that a girl doesn't have a baby"

"There's such thing? God Miroku would have a heart attack" InuYasha got up and put out a hand to help Kagome get up.

"I don't now why it was so hard for you to tell me that"

"It's embarrassing!" She sat as InuYasha led her out the window.

"Not as embarrassing as the fact that it's that time of the month for you" InuYasha started laughing.

"What? How did you know!" Kagome was confused and even more embarrassed.

"For one, I could sense it and for two I'm about over the edge trying to control myself. So it was obvious"

InuYasha looked at her from the side as she twiddled her fingers. If their was a time when she wanted to disappear; this would be one of them.

"I wish my time of the month was as regular as yours" She said with a laugh.

--

Next chapter will be alot longer and will be up by thursday


	32. Just Not Ready

**Getting What's Yours chapter 32 : Just Not Ready**

**By Akizu Miko Thanks for the reviews guys, they make me smile :)))**

**I don't own InuYasha or any other character okay? Now on with the story!!!**

**OoOo0o0oOOo **

**"I don't now why it was so hard for you to tell me that"**

**"It's embarrassing!" She sat as InuYasha led her out the window.**

**"Not as embarrassing as the fact that it's that time of the month for you" InuYasha started laughing.**

**"What? How did you know!" Kagome was confused and even more embarrassed. **

**"For one, I could sense it and for two I'm about over the edge trying to control myself. So it was obvious"**

**InuYasha looked at her from the side as she twiddled her fingers. If their was a time when she wanted to disappear; this would be one of them.**

**"I wish my time of the month was as regular as yours" She said with a laugh.**

**"Yeah I got it easy" The hanyou walked to the well house with Kagome in his arms.**

**"Wait, I need to get something" Since InuYasha said it was 'that time of the month' for her she needed some supplies. InuYasha brought her back to her room and she walked to the bathroom to get her 'supplies'. While in the bathroom she found a little container that her mom put in the bathroom just incase Kagome needed protection.**

**'Well we might need this' Kagome wasn't a hentai but Kagome and InuYasha where mates now. So she figured just to play it safe she would bring some along. 'I don't want to get pregnant at this age!'**

**"Kagome are you almost done?" A very impatient mate knocked at the door.**

**"Coming Yashie" The miko said in the most obedient voice she could muster. She opened the door to see InuYasha leaning against the wall staring at her.**

**"Kagome why would you think I would do that to you?" He looked confused and a little hurt.**

**"What are you talking about?" She was even more confused and tried to trace back to anything she might of said earlier that would make him act this way.**

**"I can read your mind. Did you forget?" He poked at her head with one clawed finger.**

**"…Oh, well…I wasn't sure" She didn't know what to say. Kagome didn't know that much about the whole youkai mating thing; she didn't know much of the rules or how thing where supposed to go.**

**"I wouldn't put you through that. We where supposed to do that the night you where fully marked but I knew you weren't ready…and I wasn't ready" He looked away; not wanting to make eye contact.**

**Kagome was a little shocked that the arrogant inu-hanyou she has grown to love was actually admitting he wasn't ready.**

**"It's fine. It's nice to hear that you would wait for such a big step in life" Her cheery smile was plastered across her face.**

**"Besides I'd wear you out; your little miko body can't handle me" The sensitive InuYasha was gone and the ecchi one was back. He smiled a toothy grin as Kagome slapped his shoulder and walked back to her room to put her 'supplies' in her bag.**

**"Come on Yashie! Let's leave already" Kagome was anxious to see their new home.**

**"Hold on miko" He walked down the hallway and grabbed her stuff then jumped out the window.**

**"You forgot me!" Kagome looked out from her window.**

**"Kagome you can jump from there! You're a hanyou now. Oh wait, did you forget that too?"**

**"Oh yeah…" Kagome was a little slower than normal when she had her period if that was possible. The miko-hanyou lept from the window sill to the floor ever so gracefully.**

**"Ready?"**

**"Yeah!" Kagome skipped to the well house with InuYasha behind. She jumped in and with in seconds of bright lights she was at the other end of the well in feudal Japan. 'I'm so glad I fell in this well'**

**"You're going to love the house" InuYasha scooped up Kagome into his arms and sprinted to the house not too far from Kaedes village.**

**It took about 3 minutes to get to her new home in Segudai Jedai. They entered a clearing near a small river. InuYasha dropped Kagome to her feet and put his hands over her eyes.**

**"Just walk forwards" He reassured her.**

**"Okay!" Kagome was so excited and could barely contain herself.**

**Kagome only walked about 4 yards up and down a hill and then felt InuYashas hands remove themselves off of her face.**

**"InuYasha…It-…It's beautiful!" The young girl turned around as fast as she could and glomped InuYasha to the floor. She kissed him in the most passionate loving way she could. InuYasha could sense how happy he had made her and returned the favor. Kagome broke away and got up.**

**"I love you soooo much Yashie" She held out a hand while jumping up and down like the school girl she was; motioning for him to give her a tour of the house they'd be living, sleeping, and loving together.**

**---------**

Next Chapter Will Be Up By Sunday Or Sooner. Reviews would be nice oh and go read Anarchist Studios (Robins) Story it's really good. Yup Yup DO IT OR SESSHY WILL SLAP YOU WITH HIS FLUFFY. Yeah... I've lost my mind...


	33. Unpacking

**Getting What's Yours Chapter 33: Unpacking**

**By Akizu Miko I obviously don't own InuYasha or any other characters; that's why it's a fanfic. Thanks for all the reviews! I loveee them. Oh and the whole Souta being the reincarnation of Miroku thing. I don't think I'm going to say anything else about it because then it's like Miroku and Kagome are related...But If you guys are fine with it I'll do it. Tell me whatcha think :) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**I love you soooo much Yashie" She held out a hand while jumping up and down like the school girl she was; motioning for him to give her a tour of the house they'd be living, sleeping, and loving together.**

**The house InuYasha had built with Miroku looked like it could house a priest. It was big; bigger than Kagomes house in present day Japan. Except it only had one floor. It was composed of sturdy wood with a clothes rack hanging off to the side. Sango had obviously helped. There was a little garden to the side that had the most beautiful wild flowers Kagome had ever seen. Walking closer to the door Kagome got butterflies in her stomach. She opened the door to see a big room that seemed to be the equivalent of a living room. There was a cot a place to cook and a few pots. She continued to investigate the house; leaving InuYasha behind. Off to the left there was what looked like a bed room. InuYashas sword sat off in the corner. **

'**So this is our bed room'**

**Kagome didn't want to sleep on the floor like they did in feudal Japan. She had a better idea.**

"**InuYasha, can you come here?" It didn't take him long.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Can you go back to my time and get my mattress, it's big enouph to fit the both of us" She walked out of the room to explore the rest of the house leaving InuYasha blushing.**

'**I'm actually going to get to live with Kagome…Everyday…Sharing the same bed and house' He snapped out of his little trance and began to walk out of the house to get the mattress.**

**Kagome walked into another room to see two of her best friends kissing.**

"**Um…This must be your guys room" She walked out.**

"**Kagome you're back!" Sango came running out of the room.**

"**Yeah, I see you and Miroku have gotten really close" She elbowed Sango in the arm.**

"**Well….Yeah" Sango began to blush.**

"**Lady Kagome! You're back so soon!" Miroku came out like nothing had happened.**

"**You guys built this house so fast! Hey, where's Shippo and Kilala?" She looked around trying to find the kitsune and neko.**

"**They are probably playing outside. Why don't you unpack" Miroku suggested.**

"**Okay" Kagome went back outside to get her bag.**

"**Kagome!" The little kitsune jumped into her arms.**

"**Shippo! I missed you so much!" She hugged him so tight.**

"**Want to help me unpack? I think I might have some left over candy"**

"**Sure!" Shippo loved candy just like any other kid.**

"**Hey Kilala!" Kagome gave the little fire neko a pet on the head.**

"**Mew!" Kilala was happy Kagome had come back.**

**Kagome walked into her and InuYashas room with all her stuff; Shippo and Kilala trailing behind.**

"**So Where should we start?"**

**Kagome took all her clothes out of the bag and put them in a corner. Then she took her toothbrush and all her other personal supplies like make-up and put them in front of Shippo. **

"**Shippo can you put these on that table in the corner?"**

"**Sure!" Shippo looked at all the objects in amazement. Most of the objects he had never even seen before.**

**Kagome took out her camera, diary, and a picture of her family. She looked around the room for a suitable spot to put them.**

'**The bed should go here' The miko put them next to where she thought the bed should go.**

"**All done!" Kagome carried her bag to the living room and put all the ramen in a pile. In one corner she put some towels and blankets all together so they were easy to find.**

"**Shippo are you all done?" She called out from the living room.**

"**Yes" He ran to Kagomes side.**

"**Are you really going to live with us here?" Kagome was the closest thing he had to a mother and he loved her like one.**

"**Yes we're all going to live here like a family, ya know?"**

"**I always wanted that. Even though InuYasha is mean!" He crossed his arms.**

**Kagome picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Shippo I promise things will change. InuYasha isn't going to be mean to you anymore. If he does then I'll sit him until he reached my time" Kagome laughed at the little kitsune smile. He liked that idea.**

"**Where did he go anyway?"**

"**Back to my time to get a mattress. It's something you sleep on that is very comfortable"**

"**Can I sleep on it?" Shippo looked at her hopefully.**

"**Sure! And when InuYasha is bad we can have it all to ourselves!" Kagome looked up to see InuYasha carrying the giant mattress.**

"**What are you guys talking about?"**

"**How did that fit through the well InuYasha?" Kagome forgot just how big the bed was.**

"**I actually have no idea" He walked past them and placed it in their room.**

"**Come on Shippo let's go sit on the bed!" She put him down and began to skip to the bedroom.**

"**Shippo wrong bedroom" InuYasha didn't want him in his bedroom. Shippo was basically competition.**

"**He sleeps in here too InuYasha" Kagome jumped on the bed and motioned for Shippo to join her.**

"**It's so soft and comfy" Shippo rolled around laughing.**

"**I know right! You want to draw? I have a diary and some old crayons in my bag"**

"**Sure!" Shippo ran out to get the crayons while Kagome ripped some paper out of her diary so they could draw.**

"**Does he have to stay in here?" The hanyou was so stubborn.**

"**Why can't he? It's not like we are going to do anything in here. Besides he's just a kid and needs me to teach him basic skills"**

"**What do you think a bedrooms for Kagome?" InuYasha took the paper out of her hand and kissed her on the lips. Persuading her to lay down with his force. Kagome opened up her mouth slightly which was a surprise. She felt a sensation in her neck.**

"**Um…You guys I'm back" Shippo looked a little disturbed. Kagome immediately pushed InuYasha off of her.**

"**Can we color now Kagome?"**

"**Sure!" Kagome wiped her lips with her hand.**

"**You know I can smell InuYasha all over you" Shippo looked at her smiling.**

"**He can't control himself" Kagome laughed with Shippo. InuYasha sat there confused. They began to draw with the crayons.**

"**What are you going to draw Shippo?"**

"**It's a surprise!" Shippo knew exactly what he was going to draw to thank Kagome for always being there for him.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Long chapter! Next one will be here by thursday!!**


	34. A Battle Together

**Getting What's Yours chapter 34: A battle Together**

**By Akizu Miko Don't own InuYasha obviously finals, post nor I'd be rich! Sorry I've been so busy with school nasal drip, and The Fall Out Boy concert so the chapter was delayed. And also I wasn't sure how to write a good fight scene. Enjoy!! And don't expect another chapter until next Sunday (June 16****th) This chapter is sort of long :)**

**OO0oO0oOo0**

"**What are you going to draw Shippo?"**

"**It's a surprise!" Shippo knew exactly what he was going to draw to thank Kagome for always being there for him.**

**Shippo grabbed a green crayon and started drawing what appeared to be Kagome.**

"**Well while you guys act like children I'm going to do some training with tetsusaiga"**

"**Whatever flouts your boat" Kagome didn't really care that he was leaving.**

"**Kagome, do you think we'll be together forever?" The little kitsune said grabbing an orange and red crayon.**

"**I know we will" She pat him on the head and looked out the door to see InuYasha killing trees with his wind scar.**

"**Can you try not to be so destructive?" She hollered out to him.**

"**Feh!" InuYasha walked off farther into the woods so Kagome wouldn't be bothered by his destruction of everything that was in his way.**

"**Kagome look I'm done!" Shippo held up his drawing for Kagome to see with a big toothy smile a mother could only hope to see from her child.**

"**Shippo it's perfect! Thank you so much!" She squeezed the little kitsune and then put the drawing on the table.**

"**You're such a good artist you know?" Shippo drew a first graders version of Kagome and himself with a big red heart in the middle. It was one of the most cutest things Kagome had ever seen besides InuYashas dog ears.**

"**I've been practicing" Shippo walked across the bed to lay down. **

"**Why don't you take a nap for now, and when you wake up we'll eat" She tucked the little boy in.**

"**Okay" He was fast asleep within a few minutes.**

**Kagome was going to find where InuYasha had gone off to. Knowing him he was probably just destroying everything in sight.**

"**Kagome where are you off to?" The demon slayer looked up at her from the floor in the living room.**

"**I'm going to find InuYasha" Kagome walked out the house with out a bow or arrow figuring it would be safe enouph.**

"**You be careful now" The ecchi monk said beside Sango.**

"**Don't worry about me" With a smile she walked off into the forest.**

**Kagome walked for about 5 minutes as the forest got thicker and less manageable to walk through. Kagome lept up into a tree and kept doing her search for InuYasha from the trees. She'd seen him do it over the years why couldn't she. Not long after she had began; the trees had become slippery for some odd reason.**

"**Where could he be?" Racing through the trees she began to wander off absent mindedly. Her foot just missed a branch and she began to fall. Still in deep thought she couldn't catch herself and fell from about 15 feet of tree.**

**Kagome landed with a hard thump on her stomach. Still in shock she couldn't get up. She was in a lot of pain and was now vulnerable to just about anything the forest had to offer.**

"**Ow…What am I supposed to do now?" Kagome tried lifting herself up when she heard a rustle in the bushes in front of her.**

"**Inu…InuYasha?" The miko was scared for her life at what the forest would behold to her.**

"**A girl like you shouldn't be in a forest like this, why don't you come with me?" A sly voice called from the shadows.**

"**Who…who are you? Stay away from me!" Kagome tried to pull herself up and got to her knees.**

"**I am Karapo of the forest. You will be mine young lady" A figure of what appeared to be a human came from the bushes. With a closer look, he was actually a demon. Crimson red eyes that could burn your soul stared into Kagomes chocolaty orbs. Karapo had claws like her and InuYasha but she could sense he was much stronger.**

"**Come on" Karapo forcefully grabbed Kagome by the arm.**

"**Stop it!" She began to cry from the pain. Her voice echoed through the forest.**

'**InuYasha please come'**

**---**

**From about a mile away InuYasha felt his heart skip a beat. The hanyou looked around him and could sense Kagomes pain somewhere east of him.**

'**I'm coming' He hoped that Kagome heard that through her mind. He ran as fast as he could and sensed Kagomes blood.**

**---**

**Karapo had sliced Kagomes face because she wasn't cooperating. She wasn't in grave danger yet though.**

"**Get off of me!" She tried to yank his strong hold on her.**

"**Stop you're foolish struggling!" Karapo looked up and sensed InuYasha coming. He let go off Kagome and was back to the shadows.**

"**InuYasha please!" She cried out in pain with blood and tears running down her face. Just then his red fire rat kimono appeared in the small clearing.**

"**Kagome! What happened to you?" He raced over to her side and put her body in his lap.**

"**He's going to get us" Kagome was overwhelmed and was about to lose consciousness.**

"**Kagome stay awake" InuYasha lightly brushed the sleeves of his kimono over her face; trying to get the blood off of her. He'd never seen her this hurt and mentally cursing himself for putting her through this.**

"**Watch out" Kagome pointed in front of them at a demon who was coming at InuYasha pretty fast. InuYasha was faster though; he lept up and dodged the demons assault.**

"**What the hell do you want?" A pissed off hanyou leaned kagome against a tree and stood in front of her. **

"**I want you to get away from my wench" Karapo commanded from about 10 feet away.**

"**Over my dead body! You're going to regret you messed with my mate!" InuYasha charged at Karapo and managed to cut open his shoulder before he disappeared into the darkness.**

"**InuYasha…we have to kill him" Kagome held onto his shoulder.**

"**Kagome you need to sit down and leave this to me"**

"**No, he's got the advantage here and it's just a scratch" She stood in front of him.**

"**Come out you little wimp" The miko was using her powers to locate Karapo.**

'**To the left'**

**InuYasha wasted no time cutting through the demons gut. Karapo fell to his knees. InuYasha thought it would be safe to approach him since he was near death.**

"**Don't assume I'm near death" Karapo used his own claws to scratch right through InuYashas haoroi.**

"**InuYasha!" Kagome went to his rescue and dragged Karapo to the floor.**

"**Don't you ever touch him!" Kagomes eyes where flashing red. Her demon blood she had yet to control was taking over her body. She grabbed him by the throat with one hand when InuYasha pulled her off. Kagome was almost over the edge and couldn't control herself. She pushed InuYasha away; all she wanted to do was to kill Karapo for ever touching what belonged to her. InuYasha had no choice but to use the mark to put her in a little pain. Kagome felt like she was being bitten in the neck and immediately got off of Karapo and looked up at InuYasha from the floor hurt. Her eyes had changed back and she was now a hanyou.**

"**I'm sorry…"**

**InuYasha looked passed her and went to finish off Karapo.**

"**Blades of blood!" Karapo was sliced into a million pieces instantly.**

"**I couldn't control myself…" Kagome began to cry on the floor.**

**InuYasha had to feel bad for her. He knew what it was like not knowing how to control yourself. He carried Kagome in his arms back to their home.**

"**in-" She was cut off.**

"**Kagome don't worry about it. At least your safe and I was able to get you out of your transformation." He looked down at her kindly.**

"**But you got hurt" She looked down.**

"**Don't worry it's nothing. When we get home you're going straight to bed after we clean you up"**

"**Okay…" Kagome leaned against his chest knowing that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world to have InuYasha with her.**

**oo0O00ooO**

**Reviews would be nice :) BYeeeee**


	35. A Nap of Healing

Getting What's Yours chapter 35: A Healing Nap

By Akizu Miko .. I don't own InuYasha or any other characters. Guys i'm sorry if you thought the last chapter was boring but I absolutley loved it! REMEMBER: This is my first fic ever and I've never ever thought or wrote about a fight scene in my life. I think it was Lizzie something or idk that wanted a fight well I gave it to her. Gara i'm sorry you didn't like it :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But you got hurt" She looked down.

"Don't worry it's nothing. When we get home you're going straight to bed after I clean you up"

"Okay…" Kagome leaned against his chest knowing that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world to have InuYasha with her.

The hanyou smiled down at the resting girl. She wasn't as hurt as she was traumatized by the event. Cursing himself once again for not being there for her.

"Hey Kagome…"

"What?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him which made her face sting from the scratches.

"I don't want you ever wondering off anywhere without me, a lot worse could of happened today you know" He continued walking threw the thick forest. For some reason it wasn't as difficult as it was for Kagome to walk threw it.

"I promise" Kagome reached up to kiss him but he lowered his head to her instead. It was a kiss to seal her promise that she wouldn't run off. Before they knew it they were back home. InuYasha walked in with her in his arms and placed her on the bed.

"What happened to Kagome?" Shippo was going to start to cry.

"Nothing serious, go get some water brat"

With a pout Shippo walked out to get water only because it was for Kagome.

"InuYasha don't call him that"

With a 'Feh' InuYasha went to get a wash cloth for Kagomes face. Her blood was still fresh mixed with dried tears while she drifted into a light sleep.

"Here's the water!" Shippo came in with a bucket that was bigger than he was.

The hanyou dipped the towel in the water and gently dabbed it on her face. It took a little while to get it all off but eventually the blood was all gone.

"Kagome, it's going to get infected unless you lick it or something" he shook her sleeping form.

"Eww! I'm not licking my face!"

"Would you rather me do it?" He gave her a genuine smile.

"Not really…" She blushed at the thought.

"Close your eyes" Once her eyes closed he licked the cloth and then dabbed it on her face. She began to smile. Anything of InuYashas that touched her gave her pleasure.

"Rest for now Kagome" He went to leave the room but was pulled back.

"Yashie no, stay with me" She gave him puppy eyes just incase he said no.

"But you have to sleep okay?" He laid next to her and held her around the waist with one arm. She giggled and then nodded her head. While she drifted off InuYasha stroked her hair to comfort her. It was his job to make sure she was safe and taken care of in every way possible; his job to love her and keep her company.

"I heard Kagome got hurt so we-" The monk was cut off by a death glare.

"She's sleeping, be quiet" InuYasha whispered.

Sango walked into the room and sat beside the bed. Looking at her best friends face, she felt bad.

"I should of gone with her…"

"Sango don't blame yourself for this, she'll wake up soon and you two can talk" Miroku put a hand on her shoulder to get her out of the room.

"InuYasha you take such good care of her. She'll be lucky to have you around when she's with child" Sango said before leaving.

"I know" InuYasha nuzzled into Kagomes neck; breathing in the sweet smell of lavender. He stayed like that for a full hour.

"InuYasha…can we go for a swim?" Kagome poked at his chest. Golden orbs shot back at her; their faces mere centimeters apart.

"You know, you're eyes are one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen" She put a hand to his face.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" InuYasha moved her hand from his face and kissed her. A sincere kiss with no force at all.

"The mark might sting a little bit when it touches the water" He licked the mark and Kagome shivered.

" I just want to sit by the river bank 's all" Kagome got up and felt her face. The scratch was almost gone. InuYasha saw her from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to you again"

"I know, because I'm never going anywhere without you" Kagome began rummaging through her clothes to find some shorts and a shirt. The sun was setting and it would be cool outside. She began to change trusting InuYasha wouldn't take advantage of the situation.

'Now that's hot'

"Do you mind? You could of kept that thought in your head"

"Oops!" He didn't mean to let that one slip out.

"Come on lover boy" She held out her hand to hold his.

"Don't you ever get excited thinking about me getting undressed?" He pulled down a sleeve of his haoroi and laughed.

"Let me tell ya! All the time Yashie" She said sarcastically.

---------

Give me till june 21st. By then the next chapter will be here :) Bye for now. Oh and Robin where have you gone to? lol


	36. Necklace and the Question

Getting What's Yours Chapter 36: Necklace and the Question

By Akizu Miko- I don't own InuYasha. Thanks for the reviews guys!! I was inspired so here's another chapter for you guys. Next chapter might be here on the 21st now. This chapter will shock you and leave you wanting more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you ever get excited thinking about me getting undressed?" He pulled down a sleeve of his haoroi and laughed.

"Let me tell ya! All the time Yashie" She said sarcastically. Before she left Kagome grabbed something and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Some people just can't resist" He shrugged his shoulders as they kept walking.

By now it was midnight and they were the only ones awake in the house. The river was flowing very slow and was only about three feet deep. Kagome knelt down by the waters edge and cleaned her face off, while InuYasha laid down to see the stars. The stars in the Feudal Era where much more beautiful then they were in Kagomes time. Caught in his own thoughts he didn't notice Kagome sitting next to him looking up at the stars too.

"InuYasha…I want to do something for you" She looked down at him for a second then back at the stars.

"What could that thing be?" InuYasha sat up and looked at her confused. The moon light made her body glow.

"Close your eyes" Kagome sat in front of him looking at his neck.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do" Once his eyes were closed she reached for his neck and then the beads of subjugation. She pulled the necklace over his head and replaced it with a kiss. InuYashas eyes shot open

'Did she really just take off those stupid beads?'

Kagome nuzzled at his neck when she heard a low growl that was almost a purr. InuYasha delicately held her body over his looking up at the moon. The hanyou nipped at the young girls neck for a minute but then he heard the snap of a branch. He placed Kagome in his lap and looked around. Only about 15 feet away stood Miroku and Sango.

"Why'd you stop InuYasha?" Asked Miroku who was almost in tears from laughing.

"Perfect timing stupid monk" InuYasha was pissed that someone other than Kagome had seen that side of him.

"And Sango what are you doing here?" The young miko asked.

"Well…um…I was trying to get Miroku to come back. He wouldn't listen!"

"Sure…" Kagome leaned her head against InuYashas chest as Miroku and Sango left in a hurry.

"Promise me you won't take advantage of no one being able to control you now" She played with one of the pockets on her shorts.

"Sure" He rested his head on hers and then took one of her hands.

"I promise" He kissed her hand and put it back down. Kagome giggled at his promise.

"I have something else for you" She pulled out a silver necklace. Their was a key charm at the bottom that was black. She placed it over his head.

"What's this?" He took the little key attached to his necklace in his hands.

"A key to my heart" She looked up at him.

"Kagome you are just so cute sometimes. I don't know what else you could possibly do to make me happier…I love you" He placed the charm under his haoroi and then kissed the girl once more.

"I could make you a father" She looked up at him serious as ever.

-------

Cliffie haha. Hope you liked it :) Reviews please! And lot's of them!


	37. Innocense Lost

**Getting Whats Yours chapter 37: Innocense Lost**

**By Akizu Miko **

**I don't own InuYasha and I never will! This chapter is soo awesome and I absolutly love how it came out. It took me like 6 hours to make it perfect so reviews are needed to prevent me from going insane x.X**

**(Not a lemon but a tiny bit descriptive)**

**----------**

"I could make you a father" She looked up at him serious as ever. They stayed silent for a minute.

"…Kagome you're not being serious, are you?" InuYasha was in disbelief that she was ready to give it all away.

"I am serious" She gave him a smile.

"Well I guess you can make me happier" He turned her around to face him when Kagome began fumbling at his strong chest, as if she was trying to take off his haoroi. She began to take it off of him and put it next to them, exposing his bare muscular chest. Kagome began to smile at the sight. InuYasha felt his body yearning to take her and to his surprise, her scent showed that her body was trembling with want, and he could see it in her eyes; she was ready to lose her innocence.

Kagome put her hands to InuYashas chest. He was chiseled perfection. Inuyasha moved her hands away and focused on discarding her shorts. This would be a bit of a task because he'd never touched a zipper before. He was a little unsure of invading Kagome but her scent reassured him to continue once more. When she stood over him, half unclothed, his youkai blood began to urge him to take her. The young hanyou wasn't too sure on what he was doing but it felt right. He shifted her under him and looked into her chocolaty eyes. He didn't say anything, but Kagome knew what he was doing; this was her final chance to call it off. Staring back at him as submissive as she could, she reached up to tweak at his ear. The lucky hanyou pulled his mate into a kiss as sweet as the first one they shared, slowly lowering the two of them to the riverbed completely. Within mere seconds, the two were in oblivion to everything surrounding them except for themselves and their love for one another.

**o0O0o0O0oO0**

Kagome woke up half clothed in the arms of her hanyou in a tree next to their house. She felt a little woozy from the night before. The young hanyou no longer a real miko because her innocence was completely gone landed carefully on the ground and stumbled to her knees.

'Damn you InuYasha' It was his fault she couldn't walk straight.

"You know you liked it" A voice came from the tree and was soon beside her.

"Oh yes Yashie. Your like the god of mating" She rolled her eyes and tried to get up once again.

"And there is more to come" He picked her up and brought her to their room so she could lie down.

"I love you" Kagome giggled at the thought of having her own family. Never in a million years did she ever think that she would live in the feudal era of Japan with a gorgeous hanyou starting her own family of inu hanyous.

"I got some thinking to do, I'll be outside if you need me" InuYasha caressed her hand for a minute and left.

"Okay" Kagome felt like she was soar all over so she decided to write in her diary. It had been a long while since she opened it last.

"Kagome can I lay with you?" Shippo peered from the door.

"Of course Shippo!" She patted a spot next to her and continued to write.

"What'cha doing Kagome?" he snuggled in next to her looking at the book.

"I'm writing all about what's happened so far since I've been here, like when you drew me that adorable picture" She giggled but stopped when a shock went through her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Shippo looked up at his surrogate mother.

"Shippo you want to keep a secret?" Kagome looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Sure, I won't tell" He whispered into Kagomes ear.

"I might be pregnant" She put her finger over her mouth.

The little kitsune eyes lit up. "I want a little sister! You and InuYasha right?"

"Hai" She pet his head and kept writing.

Soon the little kitsune was knocked out sprawled across the bed. Kagome was feeling a lot better and decided to find InuYasha. She looked out the door and about 12 yards away InuYasha sat in the grass all by himself. He looked as if in deep thought. The hanyou-bikuni snuck towards her mate that had left her half crippled, as she tried to keep downwind of him so he wouldn't notice her. She was going to get him back for that. His ears were twitching as they always did when he was in deep thought. She tried to get as close to the ground as she could so he wouldn't see her coming. She thought he didn't notice her yet.

'This is way too easy'

There was the only mistake in her plan. When she was close enouph to him Kagome lept at the unsuspecting hanyou; or so she thought. She felt something touch her and suddenly snatched her right from the very air, he pulled her into his lap and quickly covered the giggling girls lips with his own. She instantly poured her heart out against Inuyasha and allowed him to dominate her and the kiss. Opening her mouth to him just as he would of wanted. His hands traveled around until they made their way to her lower back. Kagomes whole body shivered as the mark reacted to her caressing InuYashas ears.

'I hope the baby gets these ears' She thought while breaking the kiss.

"I want to go to a hot spring" The neediness of Kagomes 'might be pregnant' already started.

"Is that why you came?" He sounded like he was useless.

"I wanted you to bathe with me" She gave him a wink and kissed him again

--------

bikuni means priestess too. A miko is a virginal priestess though... sorry Kagome your not a virgin anymore :P All of the readers that wanted a lemon (Throws the chapter at you) This is as close as you were going to get. And thanks Robin i didn't even know their was a forum on here lol . REVIEW PLEASE EVERYONE!! x.X thankkkks0


	38. Hot Spring Gift

Getting What's Yours chapter 38: Hot Spring Gift

By Akizu Miko - I don't own InuYasha. Ok everyone the spacing is messed up and there is weird symbols everywhere and it wouldn't let me upload this chapter. It's so messed up so don't make a review about that!! Auw thanks for taking the time out to help the little love scene Robin, you just keep getting awesomer! Thanks everyone else for all the reviews! I'm glad some of you guys are on the same track as me that you don't want your parents walking in seeing naughty stuff on the screen. Oh and don't assume she's pregnant. :) I couldn't think of anything so this chapter was delayed for about a week.Anyway here's the chapter!

----

"I want to go to a hot spring"The neediness of Kagomes might be pregnant already started.

"Is that why you came" He sounded like he was useless.

"I wanted you to bathe with me" She gave him a wink and kissed him again.

"What has gotten into you?" InuYasha picked her up and started walking.

"I don't know" She said playing with a strand of his hair that was on her shirt.

"I'm going to get a towel for you, just wait here" He put her down in front of the door.

"You need one too!" She pointed to him and then smiled.

"Can't I just watch?" His shoulders drooped down. He really didn't like the water that much and it usually made him drop his guard down.

Kagome put a sad face on. "That's not going to work" He smiled at her.

"Fine" He went back in the house and got a towel for himself.

"Kagome I need to tell you something when we get there" He glanced at her and then began to walk.

"Sure" Kagome felt uncomfortable for a minute.

"What's on you're mind?" She asked him while replacing her clothes with a towel and sliding into the hot spring.

"Kagome, you're not pregnant" He looked at her for a moment but then avoided eye contact. He didn't want to see her reaction.

"W-why?" Kagome didn't look hurt, she just looked confused.

"Because the first time my dear is just to cement the bond between two" He took off his haoroi and got in the water next to Kagome. The warm water relaxed him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before we did...that" Kagome looked a bit disgusted but InuYasha thought it was cute.

"Well, because you said you were ready, so I figured why not" He put his arm around her shoulder.

"You are such a jerk" She crossed her arms and made a pouting face.

"Oh I know, but I'm your jerk" The hanyou used the mark in his favor.

'You're still a jerk'

InuYasha had a grin plastered on his face. He gently licked at the spot of her mark knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.

Kagome tried to talk but was delayed with shivers going up and down her spine.

"I still love you more than ever. Is that a good enouph reason?" He raised her head with one clawed finger by her chin. He gave her a sweet smile and then a confident one.

"You're not getting anything from me tonight" She slapped his hand off of her.

"No, no Kagome. That's not submissive" The hanyou laughed and then went to get out of the water.

"If their was ever a time I wished I could sit you-" Kagomes temper was rising. She noticed InuYasha fumbling through his haoroi.

"Please don't be mad Kagome. I made you something" InuYasha pulled out a necklace full of diamonds carved into hearts.

"How?" Kagome forgetting she was angry jumped out of the water and rushed towards him.

"Adamant Barrage" He placed the necklace around her neck and then stepped back.

"I-I love it" Kagome practically knocked him over in an anime glomp.

"I'm glad"He felt her warm skin against his bare chest. It just felt so right to be in her arms

-  
And there you have it. Very short because I've ran out of ideas and Ouran High School's hot guys have been the only thing on my mind pluse Sasuke...He's EMOLICOUS! The more reviews I get with new ideas the faster the next chapter will be here. Or else it will be atleast a month until the next chapter because i'm going away on vacation!!


	39. Matching Necklace

Getting What's Yours By Akizu Miko

Chapter 39: Matching Necklace

I don't own InuYasha or any character. Hey everyone! It's been a while but I'm back finally. I need some ideas people; so give me some suggestions please. Enjoy :)

0o0oO0o0oOo0oO

"If their was ever a time I wished I could sit you-" Kagomes temper was rising. She noticed InuYasha fumbling through his haoroi.

"Please don't be mad Kagome. I made you something" InuYasha pulled out a necklace full of diamonds carved into hearts.

"How?" Kagome forgetting she was angry jumped out of the water and rushed towards him.

"Adamant Barrage" He placed the necklace around her neck and then stepped back.

"I-I love it" Kagome practically knocked him over in an anime glomp.

"I'm glad" He felt her warm skin against his bare chest. It just felt so right to be in her arms.

Kagome looked at the necklace a little closer to see how detailed it was. In the biggest heart there was a key hole.

"Can I see something?" She reached for his neck looking at his necklace she had given him not too long ago.

"What is it?" He looked down at her.

She took the necklace from out of his haoroi and tried to see if his necklace was able to fit in hers.

"That's so cute!"

The two necklaces where a perfect fit. 'He must of spent a lot of time on this'

"Come on Kagome let's go back home" He held out a hand to her. InuYasha could hear her heart skip a beat.

"Okay" Together they walked back to their cozy little home.

They got home to see everyone asleep in their rooms. Even Shippo was sleeping; and not in InuYasha and Kagome's room for once.

"InuYasha, may I please go to my house tomorrow" She got closer to him on the bed, hoping that it would help him make his decision.

"If I said no you would get mad. So of course you can"

"Thank you!" She hugged him again.

"But only for a day" He looked down at her excited eyes. She was like a cute little girl; so innocent still. Even after what they had did at the river side. The thought made him smile.

"What are you smiling about?" She looked at him for a minute and then turned to get the blanket over her.

"Say Kagome...You should be getting little doggy ears soon"

Just as InuYasha turned human on the night of the new moon; Kagome would turn hanyou on that night. Giving her little dog ears just as InuYasha had. Kagomes would probably be a midnight black color though.

"Really?!" The thought made her giddy inside. "When is the next new moon?"

"Should be tomorrow night, I think" He looked up for a moment.

"Before I leave tomorrow I have to take some pictures" She pointed to a camera in the corner of the room.

"Of what?" The hanyou looked somewhat confused.

"The house, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and us of course" She smiled and the layed down to go to sleep.

"Why would you need those for?" He said laying down next to her.

"To show my family" She closed her eyes as she felt InuYasha put his arms around her. Just like always he was securly protecting her through the night.

o0oO0o0O

I know it's short. I wrote it in the car today. Don't complain though, I wasn't supposed to update until August! Thanks for the idea Hanyou Yogonem :)


	40. Back Home

Getting What's Yours Chapter 40: Back Home

By Akizu Miko I don't own InuYasha or anyone. Thanks for the reviews guys! I just bought Naruto Ultimate Ninja 1 and boy does Sakura kick ass even though she is useless in the show...that was random, on with the story!!

o0oO0oO0ooOo0Oo

"Before I leave tomorrow I have to take some pictures" She pointed to a camera in the corner of the room.

"Of what?" The hanyou looked somewhat confused.

"The house, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and us of course" She smiled and the layed down to go to sleep.

"Why would you need those for?" He said laying down next to her.

"To show my family" She closed her eyes as she felt InuYasha put his arms around her. Just like always he was securly protecting her through the night.

"Ka-go-me" The sleeping bekuni heard through her dreams, followed by a kiss to her cheek.

"What is it?" She said groggily while trying to cuddle deeper into InuYasha's chest.

"You have to eat and get dressed now" He said with a little excitement.

"Five minutes" She felt him get up and groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Why do I have to get up?" Kagome wasn't at all a morning person.

"Well...You have to eat, get dressed, take your 'pictures', and get to your house" He left the room to give her some privacy.

"We don't want you to look like I don't take care of you, now do we?" He peeped his head in knowing she'd probably be half undressed by now.

"Do you mind?" She smiled at him trying to get her skirt on.

"Nah. I don't mind at all" He went to the living room to find something for them to eat.

"What are you making? I'm starving!" Kagome came in wearing a flowy white skirt and a white tank top.

"What do you think i'm cooking?" He said without turning around.

"Ramen" Kagome slouched her shoulders.

"Of course" He turned around to face Kagome and just couldn't take hi eyes off of her.

"What?" She sat next to him and tried to ignore him.

"You look nice" His hand trailed up and down her arm. The white outfit gave her a clean innocent look, which really did suit her.

"Thanks" She poured him a bowl and then one for her.

"I'm leaving after we eat"

"I want to come with you though" He gave her puppy eyes.

"I'll just be gone a day" Kagome got up to put her bowl away. "You can get rid of some of your energy and kill demons while i'm gone."

"I can think of another way to get rid of my energy" He walked towards her then hooked his arms around her waist.

"No InuYasha, not now. I'll see you in a day" She gave him a small kiss just to keep him occupied.

"When you come back?" He was so persistant.

"Ugh...maby" She smiled and went outside with her camera. She took a picture of the house then of Shippo and Kilala playing.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked the little kitsune.

"I think they are in the house" He looked at her for a moment.

"You look pretty Kagome!" He gave her a toothy smile.

"Thank you" She smiled and walked into the house.

"Sango!" Kagome called out to her friend. She knocked on the door to her and Miroku's room.

"Coming coming!" Sango walked out half dressed.

"What where you doing Sango?" Kagome laughed at the sight.

"Oh...Um nothing" Miroku came up walking behind her.

"Just having a little clean fun" he shot his perverted grin.

"Well I wanted to take a picture of you guys to show my family"

"Oh that flashy thing? One minute" Sango went back in the room to get changed followed by Miroku. In about five minutes they both came out.

"Okay now get together" Kagome held up the camera. Just as the camera flashed Miroku's hand made it's way over Sango's shoulder and onto her chest.

"Miroku!" Sango slapped him.

"Well at least I have a picture of you guys" Kagome had an anime sweat drop.

"InuYasha I need a picture of you and me" She didn't know where InuYasha had gone to in the few minutes she left him alone.

"What is it Kags?"

Kagome walked into their bedroom to find InuYasha laying there with her diary.

"Let's take a picture" She layed down next to him thinking of how she should pose"

She wanted something sweet that she could show her mom, but wasn't boring.

"Okay, kiss me and just stay there until you see the light" She smiled at the camera and then clicked the button.

"Thanks! I'll see you later"

"Okay bye" He waved back at her.

And with that Kagome left to see her family and show them how lucky she was back in the feudal era.

0o00oo0oOoOoo0OOo

Going to Alaska for a while so next chapter will be here early september the latest.


	41. A Good Wife

Getting What's Yours Chapter 41: A Good Wife

By Akizu Miko

I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters here... So here's another chapter for you guys, hope you like it. (I tried making it funny; sorry if you don't find it amusing)

o0oOo0oO0o0O

"Okay bye" He waved back at her.

And with that Kagome left to see her family to show them how lucky she was back in the feudal era.

"Here I go" Kagome jumped through the all too familiar well to get back home. Flashing lights surounded her and within seconds she was home. Kagome walked up to her front door and took of her shoes.

"Mom i'm home!" Kagome ran through the house to find everyone sitting in the kitchen. She gave off a big smile and hugged each of them.

"How have you been dear?" Kagome's mom went to get a cup of tea for her daughter.

"Never better" She took a nice long sip of her tea.

"Has that demon been taking care of you? If he layed a hand on you I'll-" Her over protective grandfather was stopped.

"Dear don't mind him. Now tell me where you got that beautiful necklace!" Her mother rushed over to hold the diamonds in her hand.

"InuYasha made it for me" A blush made it's way across Kagome's face when she remembered that night.

"This must have been soo expensive! Kagome you better be one of the best wives ever to get a necklace like this!" Her mother cleared everyone's cups from the table.

"So Kagome...did you do it yet?" Souta bursted out of the corner.

"Do what?" Grampa was slow and hard at hearing.

"Souta!" Kagome covered her face because she was guilty.

"Come now Kagome. Let's go have a talk" Kagome's mother brought her to the living room.

"Sure mom" Kagome felt more comfortable talking to her mom alone. But she hoped this conversation wouldn't lead to Kagome's new impurity.

"So Kagome, how are things between you two?" Ms.Higurashi had a calming voice.

"Mom i've never been happier to tell you the truth. He's always there for me, knows just what to say all the time and just makes me feel so alive"

"My, my. Have you taken any pictures of your new home?"

"Yeah. Can we get them developed?"

"Sure i'll tell Souta after we finish catching up" She took the camera from Kagome.

"So are you cooking for him everyday?"

Kagome looked around for a second, "Um...no"

"Are you going to give me a grandchild any time soon?"

"I don't plan on it" Kagome was embaressed just a little bit. "But we did cement the bond" Kagome twiddled her fingers. (The thing that Hinata does lol)

"Oh Kagome! We need to get you some lonjeraie to keep him happy!" Ms.Higurashi grabbed her daughters arm, got her purse and ran out the door.

"Mom! You can't be serious!" Kagome was practically screaming. She hoped knowone else heard that.

"We can develope the pictures on the way dear" Her mom drove into town and into the parking lot of a womans store.

As soon as they walked in Kagome saw something she really liked on a display. A white corset that wouldn't cover her stomach and a little skirt/underwear set that wouldn't even cover her behind. There were little frills and red lace and bows lining the 'outfit'. It wasn't exactly lonjeraie but Kagome new InuYasha would like the red and it was miko colors.

"Mom...I kinda like this one..." She pointed to it shyly and looked back at her mom.

"Kagome that would do wonders for that chest god gave you! And look it even matches InuYasha's clothes!" She picked it off the display and handed it to her daughter to try on. "While your doing that I'll go get these pictures developed, this should be enough money"

Kagome put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Damn I look good' She looked at the tag and it was on super clearance. '16$' for the whole set. "Dog boy's going to love this" She whispered to herself while getting back into her normal clothes.

Oo0Oo0Oo0o

Next chapter hopefully will be up in less than a month D Review with ideas and it'll be here sooner! Review even if you don't have ideas ) lol


	42. A Family Of Our Own

Getting What's Yours

Chapter 42: A family of Our Own

So I just came back from Alaska and went to Projekt Revolution, which was awesome! Now I'm back and ready to end this. I started this story exactly a year ago for myself. I didn't think anyone would like it and didn't even plan on posting it on the internet. Thanks for the reviews and all who even read the first chapter :) I feel so loved. For the last time everyone...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

o0oO0oO0o

"Mom...I kinda like this one..." She pointed to it shyly and looked back at her mom.

"Kagome that would do wonders for that chest god gave you! And look it even matches InuYasha's clothes!" She picked it off the display and handed it to her daughter to try on. "While your doing that I'll go get these pictures developed, this should be enough money"

Kagome put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Damn I look good' She looked at the tag and it was on super clearance. '16$' for the whole set. "Dog boy's going to love this" She whispered to herself while getting back into her normal clothes.

Kagome walked up to the cash register to pay for her knew 'outfit'. Her mom hadn't come back yet so she decided to sit on a bench outside the store to wait for her. Kagome hadn't sat down or even been in town for the longest time. She looked around reminicing on all the great memories that took place here with her friends and the overly friendly Hojo.

'Hojo' His name made her giggle. the boy wanted nothing more than a date with Kagome. But to tell you the truth he wasn't her type at all; besides she had another guy on her mind the whole time.

Kagome didn't really remember a time where InuYasha wasn't by her side. After all it had been more than five years.

Kagome looked up the block to see her mother slowly walking toward her humming to herself. She had a bag in her hand; which Kagome guessed was probably the pictures.

"Are the pictures ready?" Kagome was excited to show her mom her new life style.

"Yes dear. Do you want to look at them here?"

"Sure!" Kagome took the bag from her mother and pulled out the little folder that held the pictures.

"Okay mom some of this may surprise you, life is very different in the feutal era"

"I'm sure it isn't that different Kagome" Ms.Higurashi leaned into her daughter to get a better look.

"So this picture is of Kilala and Shippo. Kilala is a fire neko and she can transform into a giant cat! Shippo is a kitsune. He is the most adorable thing ever, and i've become somewhat of a suregent mother to him"

"They are like little dolls! i just want to hug them!" her mom squeeled at the cute little creatures.

"This is Sango" She pointed to the female that almost looked like herself. "We've become the best of friends over the years. And...she has a secret crush on him" She pointed at the monk with his hand on her shoulder. "That's Miroku. he's basically a lechorous monk"

"I hope he hasn't been touching my daughter" Kagome's mom got serious. 

"Oh, no mom! He's actually like an older brother who's always looking out for me" While saying that she thought about when they first met Miroku and he groped her behind.

"This is our house" Kagome said smiling at the picture that would probably come next.

"Oh what a beautiful cabin look it has! How do you guys stay warm?"

"There is a fire place inside" Kagome really wanted to say that if she was cold she'd cuddle with InuYasha.

"And this would be us" She had the biggest blush. The picture came out perfect in every way.

"Auuuuuuuwww!" Her mother went into an auw fit at how cute they where. The picture was simple; just an innocent kiss on a bed. But the expression on Kagome's face told Ms.Higurashi just how happy her daughter was.

"Well dear, let's get home so I can start dinner. You have to leave soon right?" Her mother got up and started to head off.

"Yeah...InuYasha will come to pick me up, so their's no worry"

-One hour later-

"Kagome dinner is ready!" A sweet smell of food filled the house.

"Coming mom" Kagome was in the living room looking through some old DVD's.

"Oh mom this looks good!" Her eyes sparkled at the feast infront of her, Sure she ate in the feudal era but they never had any where near a proper home cooked meal.

"Itikimatsu!" Everyone in the family happily began eating

"So sis...you're going back tonight?" Souta said inbetween chews.

"Yeah. InuYasha would only let me out of his sight for a day" She shrugged and kept on eating.

"Next time you come back you better be pregnant" Souta announced like it was casual talk for a ten year old.

"Now, now Souta. Give them some time. I'm sure we won't have to wait much longer" Her mom smiled brightly.

"WHAT?" Both Kagome and her grandfather roared.

"My grandaughter will not be doing such things!" The grumpy old man didn't believe they really loved eachother in 'that way'.

"Grandpas right!" Kagome tryed to hide her un-innocent smile. Little did the rest of her family know she was going home to her InuYasha with an outfit for such an occasion. Tonight would be the night. She was physically and emotionally ready.

'I just hope he is' A wave of saddness brushed over her face. What if he didn't want that from her just yet?

"Well mom i'm going to change and I'll be off to wait for InuYasha on the other side" Kagome left the table and went to go put her lonjeraie under her clothes.

Hopefully she would make this night perfect. She prayed to all the gods that he would accept her desire to start a family.

Walking out to the well house with her clothes back on a single drop of rain fell from the sky. Kagome looked up but kept on walking to the well house. It was getting a little cold and looked like it might rain but Kagome wouldn't be there to see it anyway.

"Here I go" Kagome jumped in the well and was met with by bright lights. A few seconds later she was in the Feudal era.

"What's happening?" There was water up to her ankle in the well and after looking up she noticed a bolt of lightning. InuYasha would be there soon so she wasn't too scared. Now getting up the well would be twice as hard since it was wet though. After a few minutes of struggling she got up and out of the well soaking wet.

"InuYasha where are you?" She said in a hushed tone. Kagome was terrified of thunder and lightning. She looked around her and then in the trees. Just then the loudest thunder she had ever heard filled her ears. The young girl dropped to the floor and covered her head so she wouldn't hear or see anything.

'InuYasha please come already!' Hopefully he would read her mind like he always did.

Another crack of thunder roared across the land and a single tear grazed Kagome's face.

"You call?" InuYasha appeared infront of the girl.

"I'm scared" She looked up at him for comfort.

InuYasha could sense her fear from a mile away. He could also see it. Her face didn't look at all happy and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Well you're dirty" InuYasha picked her up and held her close to himself.

"Don't be scared, i'm right here" He gave her a little smile and kept on walking toward there house.

"Thanks" She whispered almost too low for him to catch it.

"When we get home I want you to strip those clothes off right away, you're going to catch the worst cold ever!" InuYasha didn't know what she was wearing under her clothes or what she had planned for him.

"You want me to strip, hm?" The smile InuYasha fell in love with was back on her face.

"Not like that you pervert!" He blushed a little bit but kept on walking. Only a few minutes later they were already in a nice warm home.

"Shippo and the others aren't here Kagome. Kaede needed some help in the village but i told them i needed to be here for you" He put her down and sat on the floor.

'Chya! Perfect!' Inner Kagome screamed. InuYasha didn't catch it though.

"Get those clothes off and change" He said lazily after laying on the floor next to the fire.

"Make me" She gave him a sly look and walked into the bedroom. Kagome knew what she was doing now. It couldn't be any more perfect.

"What has gotten into you" He said playfully after sneeking up behind her and unbuttoning her shirt and discarding it to the floor. Her corset was revealed.

"Well that's new" He said feeling the lace on her stomach.

"There's more; but you first" Kagome pointed to his haoroi and sat down on the bed.

"Do I have to?" His shoulders slumped.

"It's only fair" She giggled at his expression and was granted the sight of his bare chest.

"InuYasha I'm ready for a family" She said it streight out to get it off her chest.

"Are you really sure about this?" He said sitting next to her and holding her hand in his.

"Positive. Are you ready?" There faces just meer inches apart.

"With you; deffinetly" He gave her a short but reasuring kiss and then pointed at her skirt.

"You're such a dog!" She took off the skirt to reveal the lonjeraie she had underneath. He smiled at her.

"Atleast i'm you're pet" He kissed her again, but this time with more passion and force. Trying to dominate her so she would submit. Didn't take much to make her because before he knew it he was ontop of her. He put a blanket on them so they wouldn't catch cold; after all it was still storming outside and the sun was now nowhere to be seen. The only light in the whole house was the fire in the livingroom.

There lips parted for but a few seonds. "I love you doggy boy" Kagome smiled at him. She let her heart and soul pour out against his lips one more time before he pulled away to look at her.

"You're sure that you are ready to be pregnant?"

"Will you take care of me?" She looked up at him like a child.

"Of course" InuYasha left little love bites on her neck; taunting her. He could make this last as long as he wanted now.

"You don't have that much power over me" She pulled at his pants for him to start.

"Alright, alright' He gave off a little laugh and kissed her again this time wanting to be granted entry.

'Tha't's not the only place' Kagome giggled parting her lips just slightly when he started.

There souls intermingled with eachother not soon after he had started. They were expressing there love in the best way they thought was possible; commiting there life to eachother to now raise a family of their own.

Not long after Kagome lie in her lovers arms feeling more safe than ever now that she was with child;.his child. "I'll be here for you and this pup no matter what my love" InuYasha whispered into her ear before falling asleep.

'And you'll be the best father'

o0oo00oo0oo

I can't believe it took me a year to write this story :) I just want to say thank you sooooo much every single person that reviewed and i hope you review this chapter too! Yes sadly this is the last chapter and i'll miss everyone's input on my story especially Robin lol (thanks for helping). Almost 200 reviews!! Hopefully i'll get 200. SOo does anyone want an epilogue? If i get alot of people who want one then i'll write one. ( I miss this story already :( )

Byeeeeee everyone - Akizu Miko (this will not be the last of me!!)


	43. Epilogue

Getting What's Yours Eplilogue

By Akizu Miko

Hey guys, sorry it took like 2 months to get this out. Let me present to you; Getting What's Yours The Epilogue!! Back by popular demand. Lol I ate too much candy today.

O0o00oO

6 Years Later

"Yeahhhhh!" Asami suddenly yelled, jumping off of her father's shoulder toward her mother, who was standing in the entrance of there cozy home.

Asami was struck down before she was even half way there.

A silver blur collided with her side and knocked her into the floor.

The two began an all out brawl on the floor in front of their parents, as Kagome stepped to Inuyasha's side and looked at the two on the floor, amusement playing in her eyes. InuYasha muttered, "If she loses again..."

And once again, Asami did lose. Moments later, two figures rolled to their parents feet. Asami was pinned under Manami.

"Get off of me!" Asami yelled, both giggling happily.

"You lose again! May 'be if you weren't such a Daddies girl you'd be stronger!"

"Manami, that's not very nice, apologize to your sister!" Kagome scolded. The girl looked up and sighed, rolling over and releasing Asami, who glared and stuck out her tongue at her sister and was back on her feet.

"Sorry Asami" Manami sat there with her arms crossed.

"She's a daddy's girl" Manami responded in a whisper.

Kagome and Inuyasha's children were twins, but they were almost nothing alike; the differences ran deeper than their appearance. Asami's hair was silver just like her father's in to little pig tails that sat at the top of her head and her eyes were the same color as Kagome, with spots of gold; her ears were silver with black tips. While Manami's hair was black and was let free to frame her face, her eyes were gold and her ears were completely black. Then, there was the difference in their personalities. Manami was very reckless and arrogant, just like her father. Asami was a little arrogant, but was confident in her without being careless. She was not as strong as Manami, but what she lacked in strength she made up in smarts, and was always able to trick her sister whenever they got into little brawls.

"I'm not" Asami yelled back.

"Yeah you are"

"Not!"

Asami smirked and put her hands on her hips. Manami looked puzzled, and then yelled out angrily.

"You tricked me!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. 'I hope that people don't see her attitude as a reflection of me.'

Kagome glanced at him through the corners of her eyes. 'She definitely gets it from you'

'Feh! I never lose!'

'You've lost to me soooo many times.'

'Did not!'

'Did too'

'Not!'

'Not.'

'Too!... Ah, damnit!'

When Kagome burst out laughing, the kids just stared at their parents, puzzled. They didn't know that their parents could talk without saying anything. InuYasha was standing there with his arms crossed. Kagome had finally tamed her giggles, the four entered there home to have some dinner.

--

Today was a special day. Miroku and Sango were coming over with Shippo. It had been at least a year since they all had seen each other.

Kagome was house cleaning last minute.

Inuyasha saw her cleaning the house. He grabbed her by her arm and sat her on a futon. "Stop cleaning"

Kagome gave him a look. "Don't make me sit you so hard that Manami will feel it."

Inuyasha and Manami winced while Kagome and Asami giggled.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Mama someone's here!" Asami yelled.

Kagome let out a quiet 'darn' while Inuyasha grinned. "Who could that be?"

Kagome got up but turned back to InuYasha. "Do I look o-" InuYasha silenced her with a kiss while the twins made faces to each other. "You're beautiful."

When the family came out to greet their friends, they couldn't believe their eyes. Miroku and Sango only had one child. She looked to be about 2.

"Kagome!" Sango ran over hugging her best friend.

"Sango!" Kagome cried, hugging her tightly. Feeling a bit of a bulge on her midsection, Kagome glanced down at Sango's swollen belly and pointed at it.

Sango grinned. "This is the last one"

"And Miroku is fine with that?" Kagome laughed.

"He doesn't have a choice. Right Miroku" Sango looked back at Miroku who was still holding Sayuri.

"Yes dear" Miroku said while grinning.

InuYasha still stood in the doorway, while Asami and Manami peeked shyly from behind his legs. With a sigh, he grabbed them both around the middle, leaping over to Kagome; they scurried behind her legs, they cautiously peered around at everyone. InuYasha then walked over to greet Miroku who put Sayuri down to meet InuYasha and Kagome's kids.

It took a very short time for everyone to be introduced, and soon the kids were playing.

Sango fawned over the twins for quite some time. Kagome and Sango caught up with eachother on gossip and such. Miroku walked over beside a tree as InuYasha followed. They watched as the three children raced around the yard. "It's been a while"

"Yeah" He smirked at the monk.

"She's a good girl though. Do Asami and Manami fight a lot?"

"Not really. They just like to pick on each other, but it's only because they copy everything they see me and Kagome do"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha for a moment. "Like mother like daughter, I guess"

"Just you wait until you have to deal with two kids complaining"

Miroku sighed. "You gotta love it though" The two laughed together until they heard something familiar, as if something were skimming the treetops. They looked around expecting an animal, until they saw something that made them stare. There was a large pink bubble coming from the trees.

Everyone but the kids yelled "Shippo!?"

As soon as they said his name, the bubble turned into the little fox.

Shippo hadn't grown much. He looked to be a 10 year old child; about 3 inches taller then when they had first met.

"Kagome!"

Kagome squealed as her third child hugged her.

Kagome walked over to everyone else with Shippo, and they began to talk.

The day grew cool and the adults sat under a tree and watched the little kids play including Shippo.

Asami ran into Manami who tripped Sayuri which caused a laughing riot from everyone. Shippo began to laugh beside them as they began to tickle him.

Sango turned to Miroku. "Aren't you exited for Sayuri to have a playmate?"

"I can't wait" He said putting a hand on her stomach.

"It's easier with two. They always are there for each other" Kagome smiled at Sango.

"Don't listen to her! All they ever do is fight and complain" InuYasha rolled his eyes to look away.

"Guess who's going to give Asami and Manami a bath tonight?" Kagome gave InuYasha a stern look.

InuYasha looked frantically around. "I mean, they are perfect little angels"

Hours passed and soon it was night time. The children were looking up at the moon. They were all pretty much in a daze, so tired from the days play.

Sango and Miroku gave each other a serious glance and Miroku decided to voice their opinion on the day "You know Sango and I have been thinking. Wouldn't it be a good idea for us to make a home near here so our children can grow up together?" Sango looked toward Kagome who began to smile.

Sango nodded "And one day they can be just like all of us where"

Kagome and Sango gave a girlish squeal at the thought of their kids being best friends and traveling together like they did in their younger days.

Shippo walked over and sat next to Kagome. "Can I stay too?!" he said, while looking hopefully up at Kagome.

InuYasha reached over and ruffled Shippo's hair. "You used to annoy me Shippo, but now it's like your part of the family."

"Let's make a toast to this wonderful life" Kagome ran in the house to get some tea and cups. She was back outside in about 10 minutes.

"To our wonderful lives, our future family members, and our everlasting friendship. Even if we do all change."

"To us" Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sango and Miroku clinked their tea cups together. "To us!"  
After the toast Manami and Asami cuddled into their mothers arms. Followed by Sayuri in Sango's arm.

Shippo wanted to sit in Inuyasha's lap, but he only got a hand on his knee when InuYasha raised his fist to hit him in the head.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled at his behavior. The girls giggled.

A stream of muffled curses came from him as everyone laughed. A lot has changed in the last few years obviously some things never would...

--

So this is the last of "Getting What's Yours" everyone. I hope you enjoyed the whole story and this little epilogue. Thank you to everyone who reviewed even once. Thanks for the little insparations Robin! Sorry it took so long to make, it's just that I've been writing my Gaara story ! I don't care if it is 10 years after this story is complete; REVIEW! I'll respond :) and thankksss!

-blows a kiss at all the lovely reviewers and vanishes for the time being-


End file.
